Rise of the Silent Sword
by Dragonslayer-Ryouta
Summary: Accepting OC's
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Son of the Lightning Dragon**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thought

"_Fairy Tail" Flashback_

"**Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Spells**

'**Fairy Tail' Dragon or Demon thoughts**

Fairy Tail - Stating of the year or a place

**Summary: I was born into this world alone, knowing nothing but fear and despair. All that changed when he found me; he took me in and gave me a purpose, a reason to live for. It was because of him I was able to become strong, it was through his teachings that I might be able to achieve greatness. He was my teacher and my father, the dragon of lightning, Anorak.**

Unknown Clearing, Year - X775

"**Ryouta rise" **the bright yellow Dragon said to the young seven year old boy lying down on the ground.

"Yes tou-san?" The young child answered the dragon with a sparkle in his eye hoping for some more training.

"**Ryouta, I want you to go into town today to get some supplies, mainly food and drinks." **The dragon noticed the sparkle in Ryouta's eyes and said, **"When you come back I'll teach you a Dragon Slayer Technique, ok?" **With that the boy's eyes lit up.

"Yatta, but Tou-San where will I get the money?" the boy questioned the dragon. With that question the dragon turned around and went into its cave and handed Ryouta a bag full of precious gems. 'Wow, I never knew Tou-San had this many gems in his cave' the boy fell when the dragons dropped the heavy bags of gems into Ryouta's outstretched arms.

"**Use these; there should be more than enough for your needs." **The dragon paused before saying, **"Ryouta, don't get into trouble while you're in town and don't bring to much attention to you unless the people of that town question you ok." **The dragon looked at Ryouta noticing that he wasn't paying attention and decided to shoot a tiny spurt of lightning at the ground in front of his feet. **'I swear this boy will be the death of me'**

"Sorry Tou-San I was just thinking about what there is to see in the-" the dragon stared at the boy with shocking yellow eyes which made the boy stop his talking and sit down on the grass with his head hung low.

"**Ryouta, I tell you this so that you don't get hurt, also you should hurry up its getting late." **The dragon turned around and looked at sun as it was stretching between the midway points of setting across the horizon. **"You best hurry boy, unless you want me to blast you with my lightning." **The dragon snorted with a half snarl. Ryouta ran off knowing how bad Anorak's lightning hurt. **'Now time to go visit that earth dragon brat.' **Ryouta looked back and saw Anorak fly away and wondered where he was going. He decided against following him and headed towards the town.

'Yatta I finally get to see what Oshibana town looks like and maybe I'll even get the chance to see a real train.' Ryouta started to run towards Oshibana with insane amounts of excitement. When he saw the sign that said Oshibana Ryouta turned around while walking backward to see if he could see his home. As soon as he turned around he ran into a girl that was about one year older than him.

"Hey watch where you going pipsqueak." The brown headed girl shouted, "You almost broke my nose." She stopped for a second and looked at the kid a little longer and finally said, "Do I know you, you smell familiar?"

"Well you smell familiar too, but this is my first time here, and you're the first girl I've seen." The black haired boy stared at the girl and then remembered what he was supposed to do for Anorak. "Hey do you know where there's a place that I can get food at." The brown hair girl thought to herself for a good minute and then said, "I have no clue as this is my first time here as well." She started to laugh at herself for not knowing where anything is. Ryouta looked at her with a disappointed face and then started to walk towards the town. "Hey where are you going, I'm looking for food too. You don't mind if I come along do you, oh by the way my name is Yui what's yours?" Ryouta took a second to think before making his decision while the girl stared at him.

"Yeah you can come along" Ryouta turned around trying to be cool then said, "by the way, my names Ryouta."

**(A/N: Okay guys this is the first chapter of Son of the Lightning dragon I hope you like it. At the moment I know it is a little lack luster but for the first three to four chapters it will pretty much be Ryouta growing up and learning his dragon slayer magic. Another thing is that my updates will most likely be every week or if I have the time two-three times a week. I'll be working on making the chapters longer after I finish the training arc for Ryouta; also I'm willing to take OC's if you guys want to make some I'll have the form in the next chapter. I'm also up for reviews and criticism if there's anything you guys think I can do better for the next chapter tell me. So review and tell me what you guys think— D.R signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Oshibana (training arc)

**Son of the Lightning Dragon**

Chapter 2: Oshibana

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thought

"_Fairy Tail" Flashback_

"**Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Spells**

'**Fairy Tail' Dragon or Demon thoughts**

Fairy Tail - Stating of the year or a place

**Summary: I was born into this world alone, knowing nothing but fear and despair. All that changed when he found me; he took me in and gave me a purpose, a reason to live for. It was because of him I was able to become strong, it was through his teachings that I might be able to achieve greatness. He was my teacher and my father, the dragon of lightning, Anorak.**

Oshibana – Year – X775

"Hey Yui, since you don't know where the market is how are we supposed to find it" Ryouta stared at the brown haired girl as she looked at earth and then out of nowhere she looked at him and said, "Well I guess we could go talk to the locals, I'm betting they would know where it is." Both Ryouta and Yui started to walk from house to house until a kid around the age of ten finally answered the door. He wore a black shirt with gray pants and he didn't wear any shoes.

"What do you two want; if you're looking for money I don't have any." The kid stared at the two younger children sizing them up in case they wanted to fight.

"We just wanted to know where the market is you Baka, why would be looking for money anyways I have enough right here." Ryouta pulled the sack of gems from his side and showed it to the black haired kid. The black haired kid stared at the sack of gems for a little while before he grabbed it and ran off. "Hey teme, what are you doing those are mine" Ryouta got up and chased after the black haired boy and dragged Yui after him. They chased the kid up to the train station and then they took a left down the alley when all of a sudden the kid stopped and Ryouta ran full force into him but just bounced off of him almost as if he hit a rock. "Hey teme, what are you doing."

Yui pointed at the shadow in front of the kid with black hair. A tall pale man walked out of the dark and pointed a knife at him and said, "Oh is that the money you owe me Ren?" The pale man grabbed the sack of gems while Ryouta exclaimed that they belonged to him. "Kid shut your mouth before I slice it off of you, understand you little brat." Ryouta looked at the ground out of shame rather than fear. "Now Ren, let's see what you got in this sack of yours." The man rips open the bag with his knife and all the gems inside start to spill out all over the floor. "Well than looks like short stack over there is a pretty rich, I wonder how much money I would get if I took him hostage." The man shoved Ren out of the way and sprinted towards Ryouta trying to tackle him. Yui snaps out of the daze she was in from listening to the conversation and saw that the creepy man was heading right towards them started to get on the ground and eat the dirt.

"Eh, Yui now's not the time to eat … dirt" Ryouta looked at her with his mouth agape as she continued to eat dirt.

Once she finished eating the dirt Yui stood up and stared at the man with a devilish grin. "Oi, teme, it's not nice to steal from kids. Looks I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." The earth and dust around Yui started to collect towards her mouth.

Ryouta thought to himself, 'there's no way that she could be one of us, she can't possibly be a Dragonslayer."

"Earth Dragon Roar" Yui let loose a small stream of gravel, stone and dirt at a high density out of her mouth which shot towards the man and sent him flying out of the alley and into the street. "Hey Ryouta, Ren, let me handle this." Yui rushed out into the street with almost demonic facial features as she climbed onto the chest of the man she just blasted and started to repeatedly punch him in the face.

"Hey Ryouta, that girl, is she a friend of yours." Ren looked at Ryouta with a slight hint of fear hoping that he wouldn't be on the receiving end of her rampage for stealing Ryouta's gems.

"Well I wouldn't call her my friend due to the fact that I just met her, but I would say that she has powers like mine." Ryouta turned and looked at Yui as she had just finished pounding the man with no hair and then she begins to walk balk towards Ryouta and Ren. 'I still can't believe that she is being raised by a dragon. I'll have to ask Anorak about that.'

"Hey Ren, Ryouta, you guys ok" Yui flipped her long brown hair and looked at the two young boys who had fear in their eyes. "You guys aren't scared of me are you?" Ren started to look at the ground and Ryouta noticed so he tapped on Ren's shoulder.

"Hey Ren, why did that man said you owe him money if you don't mind my asking?" Ryouta, Ren, and Yui were walking out of the alley and were headed back to Ren's house after they had picked up Ryouta's gems. Ren looked down at the ground for a little while longer before he finally decided to speak.

"Well 3 years ago both my parents were killed when a thief came into our home to steal our things and at the time he was downstairs I was sneaking down there to get some extra food. He noticed me and at first I didn't notice him till he grabbed me and pinned me to the floor." Ren looked at the ground as he remembered his painful memories. "The next thing I know I started screaming and my parents rushed downstairs to see what's wrong with me and the moment the man noticed them." Ren stops talking as tears start to fall down his face and then he breathes in some air and continues his story. "When he noticed me he kicked me towards the door and I slammed my head and I passed out but not before seeing that the man used magic and this one thing that really stood out was this mark on his shoulder. It was a tattoo of some kind, like a guild mark. It had the picture of a dragon with its claws outstretched. After that I passed out and woke up with my parents dead and everything in my house stolen." Ren started to break down after that and began to cry while Yui just stared into the distance and Ryouta tried to console him.

"Hey Ren, since none of us have any immediate family why don't we be each other's friend; we'll be like family." Yui looked down at Ren with a face that almost meant if he were to say no it would mean something bad. Ren thought about it for a little bit, 'I barely know these guys and according to Ryouta they met each other not long ago either, but I do feel like I could get along with these guys and it would be great to have these guys as a family.' Ren then sat up and looked at Yui, "Sure Yui, Ryouta lets be family." Ren looked at them both with a crazy smile on his face finally rid of the burden in his heart about his parents' death.

After finishing his conversation with his new kazoku and giving the rest of his gems to Ren, Ryouta began walking back towards the west forest of Oshibana; he started thinking about Yui and the powers that she used. 'Anorak has got a lot answer, one of them being why there is a Dragonslayer so close to us.


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Son of the Lightning Dragon**

Chapter 3: Training

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thought

"_Fairy Tail" Flashback_

"**Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Spells**

'**Fairy Tail' Dragon or Demon thoughts**

Fairy Tail - Stating of the year or a place

**Summary: I was born into this world alone, knowing nothing but fear and despair. All that changed when he found me; he took me in and gave me a purpose, a reason to live for. It was because of him I was able to become strong, it was through his teachings that I might be able to achieve greatness. He was my teacher and my father, the dragon of lightning, Anorak.**

West forest of Oshibana – Year – X777

"Oi, Anorak it's time to start training." Ryouta climbed up the back of the yellow dragon and punched in the back of the head being careful to not impale his hands on the sharp scales that covered Anorak's neck. "Hey are you even listening to me" Ryouta jumped off of the dragon and stood right in front of him. 'If he won't wake up looks like I'll have to try out the new technique I learned.' "Lightning Dragon Roar!" Ryouta sent a blast of lightning at the dragon and at the exact moment the bright yellow dragon opened its mouth and ate the lightning. The dragon began to get up while stretching out its massive wings and yawned.

"**Although your power is getting stronger after only a year of my training you still aren't strong enough to pose a threat to anyone, not even that earth Dragonslayer girl that you find attractive**"

"First of all I'm a lot stronger than you think and second of all I do not think she is attractive!" Ryouta shouted at the dragon while his face was just a tad bit red. Ryouta folded his arms and turned away from the dragon with a half-smile. 'I don't like Yui, she may be pretty but that doesn't mean that I like her.

"**Hey, Ryouta, what are you thinking of. If you don't want to train I can go back to sleep."** The dragon laughed as the child turned around quickly and stated that he wanted to train and that he was only thinking about the new moves Anorak was going to teach him. **"Ok Ryouta time to train." **The dragon turned around and pointed at a secluded part of the east forest. **"Ryouta, I want you to demonstrate to me all the moves that I have shown you so far, and I want it done in under a minute." **Ryouta stared at the dragon for what seemed like a second and then put on a serious face and shot a beam of lightning from his hand into the sky showing his readiness to begin. **"One, Two, Three, Go!" **Ryouta shot onto the forest floor and began speeding deeper and deeper into the dark forest.

"Lightning Dragon Roar" Ryouta sent a stream of lightning out of his mouth destroying a few trees and making a small clearing for him to use the rest of his magic. "Lightning Dragon Wing Attack" Ryouta spread his arms behind his back and streams of lightning enveloped his arm making a pair of wings constructed entirely of lightning as he whipped his body around in a three sixty turn taking out the remainder of the trees that surrounded his small clearing. The moment his attack was done Ryouta jumped up in the air and shouted, "Lightning Dragon Crushing Talon" Ryouta's right hand became cloaked with an electrical aura that spread out and grew into the makeshift hand of a dragon; Ryouta used the force of gravity to increase the power of his strike as he crashed into the ground creating a large explosion. Out of the smoke came Ryouta with lightning covering both of his hand as he ran out of the crater his previous attack he had made and shouted his final attack. "Lightning Dragon Blinding Spark" Ryouta combined both his hands into one and a ball of lightning about the size of a small child sprouted formed around his hands. Ryouta shot the ball of lighting at the nearest hill as the ball shot through the hill until it reached the middle of the hill and then expanded into a mini explosion leveling the top half of the hill. Ryouta walked back to Anorak admiring his handiwork but before he got to Anorak he tripped over a log that he had blasted away when he used his wing attack. Anorak stared at the young Dragonslayer before chuckling to himself.

'**That kid definitely has potential, but at the moment that's all he has. He lacks grace in battle while also lacking power. His attacks may pack a punch to inexperienced mages or low ranking mages but the moment someone comes who has more experience than him I don't know how well he'll be able to handle it.' **The dragon walked over to Ryouta who had chosen to sit on the log he tripped over while waiting for Anorak to assess his work. The dragon stared long and hard at Ryouta before speaking his mind. **"Ryouta although you possess the necessary skills required to use these techniques you still have not completely gained their full potential, another thing; your speed is lacking along with your destructive power. Your roar alone should've been able to create a crater that required you to use three of the four attacks I've taught you. Finally, even though you're only twelve you have gained a deep understanding of my basic attacks and I think it's time for me to try to show you the more advanced forms of Dragon Slaying Magic." **Ryouta stared at the dragon taking in every word before he finally acknowledged what the dragon was telling him.

"Wait, advanced Dragon Slaying Magic" Ryouta looked at the dragon with his head cocked sideways. "Are you trying to tell me you're going to teach me secret arts?" Ryouta's eyes started to shine with a dazzling anime light as he stared at the dragon.

Anorak looked at Ryouta with a look of humor at the boy's facial features but sighs and instead says, **"Boy you are not ready for the secret arts and I wouldn't teach you anyway. I want you to learn those for yourself and change them to fit your style of fighting. The thing I will be teaching you is the second aspect of my lightning magic. It's called Lightning Dragon Thunder style. Now Ryouta, I want you to focus." **

East Forest of Oshibana Year – X777

"**Yui, my daughter, you have grown strong in the way of Earth Dragon Slayer magic." **A dark brown dragon looked down at a field of flowers and grass and looking up at the dragon was Yui and she looked at the dragon with a gleam in her eyes at the praise as Terra the Earth Dragon was not one to give compliments so easy. **"Now for the rest of your training my young one, I must tell you the truth. I will be leaving you to fend for yourself in a few days. I tell you this because I know you will be strong and you will be able to handle me being gone. I have known and cared for you for the past 6 years and even as a small child, you showed a strong will and a passion to protect." **The dragon stared at the young girl looking for any sort of reaction but Yui stood tall and stared at the dragon with a face that betrayed no emotion. **"Now I know that all though you look at me with eyes that have no emotion I know that in your heart you feel betrayed and scared. You wonder why I must leave, why I must betray you like I have. I can't tell you my exact purposes for leaving but I will tell you that I do not wish to leave you. I only wish that I could stay by your side till you wish to leave me. The only thing that I can think of giving you before I leave is imparting a new type of magic and the day before I leave, something you can remember me by other than my magic. The new type of magic I wish to impart to you is another part of which the earth does. The earth not only creates and destroys, it also heals and mends." **The dragon looked at Yui to see if she was following, once she noticed that she was still paying attention she continued on. **"The power to be able to heal yourself using the earth is quite helpful, but it does have its weaknesses. Just like the earth requires other natural sources to heal you must rely on others to be able back you up in battle for the amount of time it takes to heal. That being said this technique is not to be used in one on one battle." **The dragon continued to speak about the properties of healing magic while elsewhere in the town of Oshibana.

Oshibana Town Year – X777

Ren was walking around the streets of Oshibana handing out a few more of the gems that he had gotten from Ryouta a while back when they had first met. Usually around the end of the day all of the bad and wicked souls would crawl from their cracks and crevices to prey on the souls of the weak. Ren was rushing home to escape the madness that was Oshibana at night. Ren began a full sprint back to his house as he was only a block away when out of the darkness a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ground. The person that had attacked him put his hand behind him and pulled a knife to Ren's throat. "Hey kid you might not know me but I sure do know about you, by the way I was there when your parents died." The man snickered at the boy under his grasp as the child looked at him with extreme hatred. "Yeah although it was my partner that did it I watched as the life seeped out their bodies, oh and I stole this." The man pulls out a necklace that had a small black lacrima attached to the end of the necklace. Ren stared at the lacrima for what seemed like an hour while listening to man drone on about how it seemed interesting that their bodies were pointed away from him almost as if to protect him. After Ren realized the importance of the necklace he thought back to what his mom had told him when he was six.

_Oshibana Town Year – X773_

_In Ren's house the day before his parent's death Ren was sitting in his mother's lap reading a book while his father was upstairs sleeping. Ren turned around to look at his mother while noticing that she had a necklace with a black lacrima on the end of the chain. "Hey mom, why do you have a black lacrima around your neck?" Ren's mom looked at him with loving eyes preparing to tell him a story._

"_Well my little Ren that question would have to date back to when our ancestors were born. Our family is descended from a race of wizards that weren't born with an innate ability to use magic. They were able to gain the abilities through a source called a lacrima. They were able to implant this magic power inside of them through multiple ways. Some achieved it by eating it, others by absorbing its essence through science. They tried to see if it was possible to absorb more than one type of magic but when they did their bodies denied the magic and destroyed them. That is one of the many faults with the way our magic is used." Ren looked at his mother with a questioning glance wondering whether or not if she has gained magic like that. His mother laughed quietly and smiled at him before saying, "No me and your father do not have those magic abilities due to the worst side effect of gaining magic this way. The magic when used at times of extreme stress or extreme sense of emotions no matter what the emotion is, whether it be hate, sorrow, love or happiness. This magic tends to try and take over the body and engulf it until nothing is left but the essence of this magic. So far the only known way to get rid of this trait is to find a way to control that power with an iron will or find another way that rids one of the negative portions of the lacrima that feeds on emotions." Ren's mother paused to take a breath before continuing the story. "Now this lacrima is one of the last ones from when our ancestors had used them to gain magical powers." _

Oshibana Town Year X777

Ren stared at the lacrima realizing the power it held and started to formulate a plan to get it out of the man's hand until the man hung the necklace right in front of his face. Ren pushed his head forward shocking the man into moving the knife as Ren bit down and swallowed the black lacrima. The man backed up as Ren's body started to convulse and violently shake until it stopped. The man began to crawl towards the young child at a slow cautious pace until out of nowhere Ren shouted in a voice that was not his own. **"Stand back pitiful human, for the sins you have committed I will destroy you and all those you hold dear." **The man stared at Ren before laughing out loud before replying.

"You; destroy me. You're nothing but a pitiful excuse for a child that was lucky that he survived the night his parents died." The man laughed some more until Ren lifted his hand towards the man's arm.

"**I warned you, Shadow Make: Spear" **A spear of darkness shot out of Ren's hand and impaled itself inside the man's shoulder. The man screamed out in pain as the darkness spread throughout his body until it completely surrounded him. **"Now prepare to die, Shadow Make: Sword" **a sword of darkness appeared out of Ren's arm as he charged the man covered in shadows and impaled him through the heart. The man from Dragon's Talon let out one more shriek before he finally died as the shadows released him blood seeped out from the wound on his chest. Ren began to walk forward before he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4: The Guild?

**Son of the Lightning Dragon**

Chapter 4: The Guild?

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thought

"_Fairy Tail" Flashback_

"**Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Spells**

'**Fairy Tail' Dragon or Demon thoughts**

Fairy Tail - Stating of the year or a place

**Summary: I was born into this world alone, knowing nothing but fear and despair. All that changed when he found me; he took me in and gave me a purpose, a reason to live for. It was because of him I was able to become strong, it was through his teachings that I might be able to achieve greatness. He was my teacher and my father, the dragon of lightning, Anorak.**

Center of Oshibana Town Year – X784

A teen was walking into the train station of Oshibana as he prepared to meet his friends who he had not seen for the past seven years. "Oi, I wonder what's taking those two so long I haven't seen them in four years and they decide to be late." The teen stared at the station clock as he heard a train beginning to pull in. "That must be them, knowing those two I should probably go make sure they're not lying on the floor or hanging out the window vomiting." The train made a complete stop in the center of the station as the doors opened people began to pour out of the train until there were only two people left. One was lying down on the floor in between the train and the station floor while the other was leaning halfway out of the train window and each of them had pale faces.

Ryouta began to walk towards the center of the station marveling at how nothing has changed in the past seven years he has been gone. Ryouta looked back at the train and noticed Yui was still hanging out of the train window. Ryouta walked towards Yui and pulled her out of the window and placed her on the ground as she began to instantly feel better.

"Yes, oh ground how I have missed thee so." Yui began kissing the ground as she had tears in her eyes which also drew the attention of all the people in the station. Ryouta waited until she stopped kissing the ground before talking to her.

"Hey do you see him anywhere because I don't see him at all." Ryouta looked at Yui as she put her hand on her forehead and searched around for their friend.

"I don't see him, he said he would be here too and he's not the kind of person that likes to be late." Yui continued to look around for their "missing" friend. When all of a sudden they hear a voice from behind them that says, "It's not that I don't like being late it's just that I was born to be on time because as I've told you before"

"Like life time can't be stopped." Both Ryouta and Yui said in unison as they turned around to give Ren a big hug. "Hey buddy nice to see you; it's been a while huh." Ryouta looked at Ren and noticed a slight difference in him but couldn't figure it out. Twenty minutes later the four were outside of the train station and Ren had begun to speak.

"Well guys I have a surprise for you, and I think you're going to like it a lot," Ren began leading the group in and around Oshibana Town pointing out the things that were added since they had left seven years ago. Finally they had reached a forest which had a single path leading down it. "Ok guys, now before we continue on I want to know if you guys had heard of guilds or not while you were on your travels. Ryouta and Yui looked at each other before nodding and looking at Ren so he could continue talking. "Well remember before you left you told me two things." Ren looked at Ryouta hoping he would remember.

"Well if you could tell me what I said then I might remember it." Ryouta made a sheepish grin and looked at Ren.

"Baka, if you can't remember than I'll tell him. The first thing that the idiot over there said was that he was going to give you most of the gems from his cave before he left and the second thing is that the moment him and I came back from our training we would try to join a guild." Yui smiled and then gave Ryouta an evil glare.

"Yui you once again have amazed me with your excellent memory. Also you were correct in both things that Ryouta had said. Now with all the gems that Ryouta had gave me I was able to do two things. The first thing I did was that I gave the poor people of Oshibana enough to get a home and pay for it for a while and the second thing I did was that I built a guild." Ren pulled back a bush that revealed a giant structure that looked almost like a knight's castle and on the top of the guild was a symbol of two swords crossing each other in an X pattern. Both Ren and Ryouta's mouth dropped to the floor in a comical fashion and even Suguro looked impressed.

"Ren, how long did it take to make this?" Yui looked at Ren with a quizzical look.

"I think it took about maybe five to six years to finish it, also another thing is that we only have one member and that person is the guild master. His name is Maxis Strange and his magic is quite… unique."

"Is he strong, because if someone's going to be my Guild Master they better be stronger than me?" Ryouta stared at Ren with a hungry look in his eyes that Ren knew all too well.

"Sorry Ryouta but I can't have you attacking the new Guild Master; anyway he's out finalizing the guild with the magic council as we speak." Ren laughed at the look on Ryouta's face as he started to pout with displeasure at not being able to fight. "But if you're looking for a fight I specifically asked for an arena inside the guild so that if anyone wanted to duke it out we wouldn't have to worry about wrecking the guild hall." Ryouta's face beamed at the fact that he could fight anyone he wanted without getting yelled at for doing it.

"Wait, who am I going to fight if the only member is away on business?" Ryouta started to run around looking to see if there were people hiding when Ren couched slightly into his hand. "Oi Ren, are you ok that cough didn't sound normal?"

"Well you could always fight me you Baka or did you forget that I could use magic as well." Ryouta looked at Ren with a surprised face before he burst out laughing. "Hey why are you laughing are you trying to say I'm weak or…" Ren's train of thought stopped suddenly before Ryouta interrupted him.

"No, it's not that I think you're weak you're far from being weak, but you're not one who usually likes to fight unless you need to." Ryouta stopped laughing and looked at Ren to see him looking at him with a depressed look.

"Well things have changed you know and I want to show you just how strong I've gotten anyway." Ren began walking towards the guild with his arms crossed. "I'll show Ryouta that I'm even stronger than him." Ryouta kept staring at Ren while he muttered to himself and disappeared into the guild.

"Yui, do you know why he was acting like that?" Ryouta looked at Yui while scratching his spiky yellow hair.

"I think he just wants to show us how strong he's become because if you remember when we were little we would always beat him easily, now he has a chance to show us how strong he's gotten over these past seven years." Ryouta stared at the guild for a while before finally choosing to go inside the guild.


	5. Chapter 5: First Mission

**Son of the Lightning Dragon**

Chapter 5: First Mission

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thought

"_Fairy Tail" Flashback_

"**Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Spells**

'**Fairy Tail' Dragon or Demon thoughts**

Fairy Tail - Stating of the year or a place

**Summary: I was born into this world alone, knowing nothing but fear and despair. All that changed when he found me; he took me in and gave me a purpose, a reason to live for. It was because of him I was able to become strong, it was through his teachings that I might be able to achieve greatness. He was my teacher and my father, the dragon of lightning, Anorak.**

Silent Sword Guild Hall – Year X784

Ryouta walked into the guild after Ren and when he opened the door all he could do was smile at how the guild looked. The inside was smaller than you would have thought if you had looked only at the outside structure. Right on the other side of the door there was a long hallway that led to a single room. Ryouta waited for Yui to come inside before he began to walk down the hallway with her. At the end of the hallway was the bar and mission board although it had nothing on it. The bar was a wide open area and there was a spiral staircase behind the bar that led to an upstairs balcony that overlooked the surrounding area. In the middle of the room was the tables and each were about 5 feet apart and were made in a circular shape with curved benches instead of chairs. At the end of the room there was a door that had a sign above it that read arena. Ryouta looked at Yui before saying, "Ladies first." Yui punched him in the arm and then proceeded to the door and opened it walking into the room where she let out a small gasp, on the other side of the door there was an arena the size of a theatre with a single area filled with sand in the middle with a large amount of chairs surrounding the sand filled arena. The arena also had an open roof and in the middle of the arena was Ren staring at both Ryouta and Yui.

Ren stared at the group for a little while longer before finally deciding to speak. "Took you guys long enough, did you get lost on the way or were you just amazed by my architectural genius." Ren pointed at Ryouta before saying, "Yo, Ryouta come down here and Yui you could sit in any of the chairs, this won't be long."

"Ren, you sure have gotten cocky since we last met, I might just have to teach you a thing or two about what real strength is like." Ryouta began to circle around the arena while Ren did the same each staring at each other while slowly waking in a clockwise circle.

"Ryouta last time we fought I lost but this time I won't lose to you. I hope you don't mind if I start us off." Ryouta shrugged and shook his head saying it was fine. "Okay then I'll finish this in 3 moves, Shadow Make: Shield, Shadow Make: Sword." A Sword of Darkness appeared out of Ren's left arm while a large kite shield appeared on his right arm. Ren charged at Ryouta with his shield in front of him and his sword trailing behind him leaving a trail of shadows. Ryouta began running towards Ren using his lightning magic to increase his speed. As they got closer Ren threw his shield at Ryouta which surprised him but he quickly jumped out the way doing a series of front flips before landing behind Ren.

"Sorry Ren but I'm going to finish this right here and now. Lightning Dragon Crushing Talon." Lightning enveloped Ryouta's hand as he swung his hand backwards with force aiming for the back or Ren's head but Ren swirled around and parried Ryouta's strike with his sword before stabbing forward slicing the side of Ryouta's cheek. Ryouta followed up his earlier attack with a lightning encased fist that rammed into Ren's stomach that sent him skidding back almost to the end of the arena but Ren stopped himself by slamming his sword of shadows into the ground pulling him to a stop. When Ren looked back up and he was staring at Ryouta's foot which was also encased in lightning.

"Lightning Dragon's Thundering Tail" Ryouta smashed Ren's head into the ground burying his face into the arena sand. Ryouta grunted before saying, "Guess you were all talk huh Ren." Ryouta looked down at Ren's body before blinking in surprise when it dispersed into shadows.

"Shadow Make: Clone, has very practical uses don't you think, and what was that about me not being all talk." Ren focused his eyes before charging at Ren striking in a forward motion with his sword. Ryouta dodged each strike only by the fraction of a second while he kept moving backwards until he had finally hit the wall. "I'm done playing around, Shadow Make: Great Sword." Ren's shadow sword transformed into a large two handed sword with a round guard that extended past the edge of the sword, the hilt of the sword was long and had a round orb at the end of the hilt. "This time I'll win" Ren started swinging the great sword at Ryouta moving it with precision and speed making Ryouta dodge with less than a second to react.

'I don't remember Ren being this strong, he must've been training extremely hard to get where he is now but he wasn't the only one training.' Ryouta thought this while he dodged one more time and then encased his hand in lightning and caught Ren's shadow great sword. "Ren, I can't believe you've gotten this strong in only four years, it's amazing the change in strength you made but I've also grown in power and let me show you the difference between you and me right now." Ryouta shot a spark out of his hand that sent Ren flying away from his sword and into the wall. Lighting began to engulf Ryouta's body as he charged his final attack. "Ren prepare yourself, I'm coming at you with all I got." Lightning began sparking off of Ryouta, blasting holes in the ground and leaving electrical charges in the ground. "I haven't had much time to practice this attack but it's one of the only secret arts that my father left me with and I'm going to show you what it can do, full power. Lightning Dragon Secret Art: Lightning Canon" Ryouta crashed his hands together and a small ball of light began to form in front of his hand as the light got bigger lightning began to crash through the ceiling and blasting everything around them destroying the arena. "Take this Ren, take all my power." The ball of light shot a humongous beam twice the size of Ren as it began shooting towards him. Out of nowhere the beam of light became enveloped by a dark watery substance that stopped the attack in its tracks.

"Will you two stop with the fighting; I come back from the magic council to see my guild being destroyed by people who aren't even official members of the guild yet." Ryouta looked up to see a man walking out of the door that led to the arena; he was a middle aged man, whose hair was starting to gray, he wore wrappings around his waist that went from his waist to his lower chest leaving the top half exposed, below his waist he wore a dark blue pair of pants and was barefoot. "Ren, as the creator of the guild I would've thought that you of all people know that there were supposed to be no fights or people to come inside the guild until I came back from the council."

"Sorry Kyouga, I only wanted to show my friends around the guild and the battling part was to see which of us is the strongest." Ren explained the situation in detail to Kyouga while Yui walked into the arena and began talking to Ryouta.

"Ryouta, that was a pretty good fight, I never would've thought that Ren would become so strong, but you surprised me the most; why didn't you tell me that you learned a secret art." Yui crossed her feet and tapped her foot on the arena floor waiting for him to respond. Ryouta began to open his mouth before he was interrupted by Ren.

"Ok guys master cleared us of any punishments and I have one question for you guys. Are you ready to become full-fledged wizards, ready to start on the journey of becoming the strongest guild in Magnolia?" Ren stared at both of them giving them a few seconds to respond.

"I thought you'd never ask, now begins the adventures of team Ragnarok." Ryouta, Ren, and Yui raised their hands at the proclamation of their team name.

"Well now that you guys have yourself a name, I got a mission from a very high class citizen in Hargeon Town, apparently there is a rouge wizard stealing valuable items from the rich and apparently he uses lightning magic like you Ryouta; he also strikes in plain daytime and it is usually attacks at random so finding him won't be the easiest thing to do. The client thinks that he will be next and that's where you three come in." Kyouga glanced at the three knowing that they would accept the mission he began to walk towards his office that is stationed at the top of the large castle. 'Looks like it time to start getting the word out, there's a new guild in town that's going to rise to the top faster than any guild has done before.'


	6. Chapter 6: Storm Wolf?

Chapter 6: Storm Wolf?

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thought

"_Fairy Tail" Flashback_

"**Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Spells**

'**Fairy Tail' Dragon or Demon thoughts**

Fairy Tail - Stating of the year or a place

**Summary: I was born into this world alone, knowing nothing but fear and despair. All that changed when he found me; he took me in and gave me a purpose, a reason to live for. It was because of him I was able to become strong, it was through his teachings that I might be able to achieve greatness. He was my teacher and my father, the dragon of lightning, Anorak.**

Oshibana Train Station – Year X784

"Ren, why do we have to take the train isn't there another way to get to Hargeon Town," Ryouta whined to Ren, "You know that Yui and I get motion sickness." Ren laughed at Ryouta acting like a child, "Ren don't laugh at me, if you got as motion sick as me and Yui you would be feeling the same way we are."

"Ryo, I know that you two hate transportation but if we walked it would take too long and Hargeon Town would've most likely gotten other wizards to do the job for them and as of now I don't think we need to start our first mission off by giving it to another guild's wizards." Ren stared at Ryouta hoping he would get it through his thick skull.

"Ryouta even though we both have motion sickness we have to agree that this is the fastest way to get to Hargeon, especially since we don't know how to get their on foot anyway. So one way or another you're going to get on this train whether you like it or not." Yui began to pull Ryouta's ear while he protested and Ren followed them onto the train.

* * *

Hargeon Town – Year X784

Once the train had arrived in Hargeon town Ren noticed that both Yui and Ryouta were knocked out next to each other in the seat in front of him. 'Dang I can't believe that I have to drag these two off the train.' Ren began speaking to himself while taking the two off the train and into the streets of Hargeon where Yui instantly felt better.

"Thanks Ren for getting me off that death trap, hey Ryouta wake up." Yui stared at Ryouta for a little while longer before deeming him unconscious and decided that they should take him with them so he couldn't get into any trouble. As the two walked with Ren carrying Ryouta who was still feeling the effects of motion sickness Ren began to talk to Yui, "Hey Yui, do you know where the client is stationed at."

"Yeah according to the job flyer it says that he is in the center of the town in his mansion." After telling Ren the details on how to get to the client Yui and Ren began to walk towards the client dragging along Ryouta until they found the giant mansion in the center of town. As soon as Ren knocked on the door Ryouta sprung up and began to sniff the air.

"I smell lightning" Ryouta jumped off Ren and began running towards the smell.

Ren and Yui just stared at him until he decided that they should just let him go so that they could get the mission started. "I don't know how he could smell lightning when there's not a single cloud in the sky" Yui just stared off in Ryouta's direction before he heard the door begin to move. The door moved slowly until finally a tall well fit man named Sir Drake opened up the door. Drake was wearing a suit and tie that was mostly white with the tie being black; he had his hair slightly spiked to side while the rest of it was somewhat flat.

"I'm guessing that you are the wizards that I sent for" Drake looked at Ren first almost as if we were sizing him up and then he looked towards Yui which is where his gaze stayed most of the time un till Ren broke his trance with a finger snap. "Sorry I was just taken aback by your guild mate's beauty" Yui blushed upon hearing this while Ren's face turned a shade red showing his frustration with young man. "Follow me while I tell you about the job." Drake led Ren and Yui down the magnificent hallways that led to his main room. The hallways were adorned with expensive paintings and almost anything one could imagine, like a mounted flying fish that's said to be a rare delicacy.

"Hey Drake, you mind if I stay and look at the art and you could debrief Yui on what were supposed to be doing here." Drake stared at Ren for a little bit and then looked at Yui before nodding his head at Ren. As Ren began to walk off Drake puled Yui along talking to her about all the things that he had in his collection and all she could think about was Ren and Ryouta. 'I don't trust Drake' was all that Ren could think about while he walked through the giant halls. 'I swear the way he acts just isn't right; I know there's something wrong with him.' Ren walked around looking for any clue that could lead him to believe that what he thought was right. 'I can't believe the way Yui looked at him while he talked; she looked like she was in love with guy.' Meanwhile outside in the port town of Hargeon Ryouta was still searching around for the faint smell of lightning he had noticed earlier.

"Darn, I know I smelt lightning and I can still smell it but I don't know where it is." All of a sudden a teen in a cloak walked by and from Ryouta smelled a strong scent of lightning magic. Ryouta's charged his fist with lightning and jumped towards the man, "Lightning Dragon: Storming Fist." The attack struck the cloaked man head on as he went flying through the town street. The teen pulled out a sword and before he looked at the person who struck him and took his hood off.

"Yo, Ryouta how have you been" the teen walked up towards Ryouta while he continued to look on edge. "Hey, don't tell me you don't remember me" The teen stuck his sword into the ground and just laughed out loud. "Yui wasn't kidding when she said that you mostly likely wouldn't remember me. Here's a hint, you remember the storm wolf. At this point Ryouta's face shined bright as he remembered who he was talking to.

"Leo Historia, what are you doing in Hargeon" Ryouta's gave his friend a hug while he let him explain his situation?

"I heard that there was a dark guild wizard in the town and was preparing to destroy it which is why I came here and I was on my way to his mansion when you attacked me." Ryouta looked at Leo with a scared face as he turned around towards the mansion he just left. "Hey that's the mansion over there isn't it; I can't believe that you guys found it first. By the way, where are Yui and Ren?" Leo looked around until he noticed Ryouta was staring at the Mansion. It took Leo a minute before he realized what was going on and then his face became extremely serious "Ryouta, don't tell me that there in there?" Ryouta turned around and looked at Leo before he began to run towards Mansion with Leo hard on his heels.

* * *

Drake Mansion – Year X784

Yui was sitting down on a very nice couch with Drake on the other side talking to her about how he came to hold the mansion and how beautiful she was. Although she didn't mind the treatment Drake still hadn't told her what exactly they were to do while they were here. "So as you can see my family has a very extensive –"

"Hey I'm sorry to interrupt you but I would like you to tell me exactly what this mission were doing is about." Yui stared at Drake while he looked at here than took a sip of his wine.

"My, what an impatient girl you are, and I was just getting to the good part." Drake got up and stroked his hair with his right hand before he stared at Yui and then began to speak. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to using my magic but seeing as how I'm pretty sure your friend is snooping around my place and that I've notice how strong you are I see I have no choice but to resort to it. Human Subjugation Magic: Control." Yui rushed out of her chair and charged towards Drake, "Stop" All of a sudden Yui's body stopped midair and her mouth wouldn't move as she tried to yell.

'What did he do, I can't control my body let alone speak' Yui stared at Drake while he walked around and began to explain how his magic worked.

"Well, I can guess you are thoroughly confused right about your situation and why you can't move so I might as well tell you." Drake began to slowly pace back and forth in front of Yui before speaking again, "My magic is called human subjugation magic and while it is not at its strongest form at the amount of power I have it gives me the ability to control any one person's mind and body making them my absolute puppet. Now I sense that a few party crashers are coming so I'll send you off now, I want you to eliminate your friend Ren." Yui's eyes moved very briefly in shock as she realized that he was controlling her body into attacking one of her best friends. Yui body began to walk slowly towards the door as she tried her best to stay put. 'This girl's willpower is especially strong for being so young.' Drake stared at her before he decided that it was time to summon the twins.


	7. Chapter 7: Fire and Ice

Chapter 7: Fire and Ice

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thought

"_Fairy Tail" Flashback_

"**Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Spells**

'**Fairy Tail' Dragon or Demon thoughts**

Fairy Tail - Stating of the year or a place

**Summary: I was born into this world alone, knowing nothing but fear and despair. All that changed when he found me; he took me in and gave me a purpose, a reason to live for. It was because of him I was able to become strong, it was through his teachings that I might be able to achieve greatness. He was my teacher and my father, the dragon of lightning, Anorak.**

Hargeon Town - Year X784

Ryouta and Leo ran full speed to the mansion where he left his friends at. 'Ren, Yui, you guys better stay safe.' As Ryouta and Leo arrived at the mansion a whirlwind of fire and ice stood in their way. "What is this thing, dang it's in my way." Lightning Dragon: Ro-."

"I am the flame that burns everything to ash." Ryouta and Leo looked around until they realized that the voice came from within the whirlwind of fire.

"I am the storm that freezes the heaven." The two whirlwinds began to die down until all that was left were two men who looked exactly the same except for one wore a red suit while the other wore an icy blue suit.

"My name is Flare and the icy one over there is Frost my twin brother and together we are-," before the twins could finish doing there pose Ryouta blew past the two and blew open the door but before he entered and looked back at Leo.

"Leo, I don't have time to deal with these clowns so I'm leaving both of them to you so you better not lose." Ryouta rushed into the house using lightning magic to enhance his speed.

"Humph, leaving me with the small fries Ryouta, at least there are two of you so at least I can warm up." Leo looked at the two before pulling out the sword that was on his back. "I'm going to finish you guys off in five moves, and if not I'll let you get a free swing in." The Twins looked at each other before they laughed.

"Ha, you think a simple swordsman can defeat two of the most powerful wizards of Demon's Horn." Upon hearing that name Leo eyes went blank and he stared at the two before his eyes got serious. "Ah, there's a face that says he want to, so it looks like you know our guilds name." Leo looked at the two before speaking with a menacing voice.

"I'm going to take me time crushing you guys slowly for what your guild did to my village." Leo put his sword into both hands and charged at Frost first, "Single Sword Art: Crescent Slash," Leo sent a concentrated energy beam out his sword that traveled across the ground towards Frost until a shield of fire and ice blocked its path. 'Maker wizards huh, I'll have to be a little more careful here.' Leo stopped moving before he took a deep breath and began to release an intense burst of magic energy. The twins looked over at him and decided that they should stop him before he releases his attack.

"Frost I'll attack first with my flames and then you cool him off with your ice. Fire Make: Flame Dragon." A dragon of flame became formed out of flames and shot towards Leo before exploding into a massive tower of flames that engulfed Leo.

"My turn, Ice Make: Ice Mountain" a mountain completely formed out of ice fell from the sky and crashed down onto the flames and Leo's position. "Ha, he talked big game but he couldn't even hit us, what a weakling." The twins turned around to go after Ryouta who ran inside before they felt an intense pressure. They looked back at the mountain of ice and saw that it began to sparkle with blue light. Inside the mountain of ice Leo was charging up a magic spell.

"Storm Wolf: Shockwave" Leo shoved both of his palms into the ice sending a burst of blue lightning throughout the ice exploding it and sending shards of ice out in all directions. Leo coat also flew off revealing the rest of Leo's body. Underneath the cloak he was wearing a ripped up light blue shirt with a pair of black jeans that a chain attached to the belt. "Now you guys done pissed me off, I haven't had to use my storm wolf magic in quite a while." Blue lightning began to shoot out in waves across Leo's body and his teeth began to take on a wolf like appearance.

'There's no way, he can't be, is he the wizard that's been going around attacking the smaller dark guilds and taking them out by himself.' Blaze's face began to get worried when he noticed his brother starting to advance forward.

"Ice Make: Freeze Lancer" Ice shot out of Frost's hand and transformed into lances that headed straight for Leo until Leo began to run towards the ice and then jumped over it landing behind Frost.

"You're going to have to try harder than that; Leo swung his hand backwards smashing into the side of Frost's head sending him flying towards the mansion. "Storm Wolf: Crushing Fang" Lightning engulfed Leo's hand as he charged towards Blaze and grabbed his face with his attack and sent him flying towards where Frost had landed. "I'll give you guys some appreciation, I haven't had to use this much magic in a while so I thank you for the workout, but now I'm going to have to say goodbye." Lightning began to surround Leo's body and then began streaming towards his mouth, "Storm Wolf's Howl" A blast of lightning shot out of Leo's mouth that streamed towards the twins before it made contact exploding against the mansion wall leaving the twins buried under a pile of rubble. 'I'm getting stronger, but I'm still not strong enough to beat you brother.' Leo looked off into the distance and sat down outside the mansion while he waited for Ryouta, Ren, and Yui to come outside.

Inside Drake Mansion

Yui was still slowly walking towards wherever Ren was going while she began thinking about what she was going to do to get out of this situation. Yui had learned about Human Subjugation Magic a while back and that is was an extremely powerful lost magic that gave a wizard the ability to control any human. Yui thought of many things she could do to try and get herself out of this situation. As she was walking Yui began to think about the situation she was in, 'I can't believe I let myself fall into a trap like that. I need to find a way to get out of his control.' Yui began struggling for ideas until she saw a person up ahead. The person walked towards her and it revealed itself to be Ren.

"Yui I'm glad you're okay I found out earlier that Drake is really" Yui's body rushed towards Ren and she jumped in the air trying to land an axe kick on the top of Ren's head. Ren rolled out of the way before he began to talk again. "Hey, what was that for, you could've killed me?" Ren looked into Yui's eyes trying to find a reason for her attack and when he looked he saw nothing in her eyes, no emotion or anything, almost as if she wasn't in control of her body. 'Dang I guess I got back to late, it seems that Drake already got control of her.' Ren began running while Yui chased him around the mansion. 'The only way I can stop her from being controlled is by either taking her down or stopping Drake and he knew he couldn't tackle Drake's second form of Magic. It's up to you Ryouta.'

Ryouta was running down the halls until he arrived at a huge doorway. The door was covered in magical seals. "Whoa, this door is even bigger than the door outside. I bet that dude is in here, I'll just blow the door down." Ryouta began to charge up lightning in his hand before he rushed the door, "Lightning Dragon: Thunder Fist." Ryouta went flying towards the door but before he made contact the door opened and Ryouta was floating above a long flight of stairs that led downward. 'This isn't going to be good,' Ryouta began falling down the stairs until he had finally reached the bottom where he landed with a crash. Ryouta got up and stretched his back before looking at his surroundings. The downstairs are was very poorly lit with red flames almost giving it an eerie glow to the room. At the center of the room was Drake dressed in the same suit but this time the sleeves were torn off and on his arm was a guild mark depicting a dragon's wing.

"I see you've finally come my little dragon slayer, sadly I won't be able to fight you but I will be kind enough to release control of your beautiful friend." Ryouta looked at Drake before his mind went to Yui.

"What did you do to her" Ryouta charged towards Drake before his was blown back by a powerful gust of wind.

"Like I said little dragon slayer I don't have the time to deal with you at the moment but my apprentice will be more than a match for you. Out of nowhere a large gust of wind flew into the room and on that wind stood a tall teenager. He was dressed in the exact same way as Drake but instead of black he wore a red suit with black pants.

"You look weak; no wonder master didn't want to fight you I guess I'll finish this quick." The teen cracked his neck before wind began to storm around the room.

"Yuma, what did I tell you, play with your enemies so that you have more fun and only go all out when I tell you too." Drake stared at Yuma until he finally relaxed. Drake nodded before he proceeded to speak again, "Now then I'll be off, I have an important meeting to be at and I expect you to be back at the base in an hour Yuma." After saying his parting words wind rushed around Drake as he flew through a door in the roof.

"Hey I won't let you get away, Lightning Dragon," Ryouta was blasted into the wall by a strong gust of wind.

"Hey kid, I'm your opponent and I would best focus on me unless you want to die.

'How strong is this guy I've never faced anybody like him.' Ryouta stared down Yuma before he began to rush towards him. "Let's test your speed shall we, what's faster my lightning or your wind." Ryouta's body transformed into lightning as he began to move rapidly around the room trying to disorientate Yuma, Yuma's eyes followed him around while he stood still waiting for his chance to strike.

"You're pretty fast lightning boy, but you're still too slow, Wind Storm Gale Force," Wind began to storm around the room blowing everything apart including the building itself as the wind expanded Ryouta had less and less room to move. Finally Ryouta was pushed against the wall as he felt the strong winds began to crush the life out of him. Ryouta cried out in pain from the increased pressure on his body. "Ha, you're no match for me so you might as well just give up and die and while you sit there I'll go kill your friends, Ren and Yui right.

'That bastard if he dares touch my friends that will be the last thing he ever does.' Ryouta began to scream loudly as he tried to break free for the gale force winds. Yuma looked at Ryouta before laughing.

"It's impossible to break free from my winds with the strength you have now, you might as well give up." Yuma began walking away until he heard Ryouta speak.

"You're a coward, running away from an enemy that can't even fight, I thought you dark guild wizards were supposed to be ruthless." These comments enraged Yuma to the point where he jumped up to Ryouta position on the wall and punched him in the face.

"How dare you call me a coward, I'll finish you off here and then I'll go take care of your friends." A small tornado began to form in Yuma's hand but before he could crush Ryouta with it he was blown back by Ryouta's fist which he had managed to move off the wall while Yuma was talking. 'What, he was able, to move under that much pressure. He's stronger than I thought; I might have some fun after all.' Ryouta pushed himself off the wall and landed on the floor.

"I'll crush you for what you said about my friends. Anyone who tries to hurt my friends is going to get the beat down of their lives." Ryouta began to walk towards Yuma with lightning streaking from his body. Yuma walked towards Ryouta with wind streaming from his entire body until the two were face to face.

"I'll show you how weak your power of friendship is." Ryouta covered his hand in lightning while Yuma's hand formed a tornado. "Wind Storm Hurricane Slash"

"Lightning Dragon: Thunder Fist," Ryouta and Yuma's fist collided with one another sending a shockwave that sent fragments of the basement ceiling crashing down around them. "I'll have to give it to you you're pretty strong." Ryouta fired another lightning encased punch at him which Yuma dodged by sending a strong wind that pushed the blow off course.

"You're not too bad yourself, but I'm still stronger and I'm about to show you why." Yuma flew into the air with his wind magic and began to fly around throwing random blast of wind towards Ryouta which he stopped by using his lightning to deflect the attacks. 'Looks like I'll have to use my strongest attack but first I have to get closer.' Yuma closed the gap with Ryouta before sending him flying by throwing a gust of wind behind and then punching him in the face with a hurricane. "Take this, Wind Storm Cyclone Barrage." Gigantic forces of wind surrounded Ryouta before they collapsed on top of him and began to repeatedly strike him over and over. Ryouta screamed out in pain from the fast wind cutting his body almost as if they were sharp knives.

"I won't lose to you," Ryouta yelled out in a roar that even Leo heard.

"Go get him buddy." Leo smiled and put his thumbs up.

"Lightning Dragon: Thunder Crash" Ryouta let loose an enormous blast of lighting that dispersed the cyclones. After the attack all the electrical systems in the basement began to discharge lightning as a reaction to the strong attack. 'Finally something to eat,' Ryouta began to absorb the lightning that was discharging from the machines. After filling up Ryouta wiped his mouth and began his attack, "I've got a storm in my soul and it's raging to escape." Ryouta's body transformed into lightning before he appeared back in front of Yuma, "Lightning Dragon: Wing Attack" Lightning flowed from Ryouta's hand before he stuck Yuma with them sending him flying with Ryouta chasing after him with his lightning enhanced speed. "Crash, Lightning Dragon: Crushing Talon." Ryouta spun in midair and slammed his lightning encased leg into Yuma's stomach sending him into the ground with an explosion. "Take this, Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Lightning Cannon." Ryouta smashed his hands together as all the lightning in the surrounding area began to form a small ball of concentrated lightning power. Ryouta roared once again and let lose all of the lightning magic in one burst sending a stream of high powered magic energy at Yuma before falling out of the air and landing on the ground with a thud.

'Dang, I don't know if I'll have enough time to stop this attack.' The blast connected with Yuma causing a giant explosion that ripped the building to shreds leaving only the basement floor and the walls left. Ryouta looked over towards Yuma and smiled. With that he passed out and Yuma began to slowly get up from his position in the ground. 'This kid was stronger than I anticipated; if I hadn't erected my strongest storm cover spell I might've been dead, looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot in the future.' With that final thought Yuma flew using his wind magic leaving Ryouta behind.

Leo walked towards the giant hole in the ground before he saw two people on top of each other. Leo walked over to help the two before he noticed that they were Ren and Yui and he pulled the two apart immediately. "What, were you guys doing all snuggled up together huh." Yui and Ren began blabbing about the fact that they were trying to find their way out and how the blast pushed them together when they realized that it was Leo who was talking them.

"Leo, I can't believe you're here, when did you get here." Yui began to bombard Leo with questions while Ren began to walk towards the center of the giant crater. Ren climbed down into the crater to see if he could find Ryouta, the moment he reached the bottom of the crater Ren let out a shout to Leo and Yui.

"Guys, I found Ryouta, and he's not in good shape." Leo and Yui jumped down into the crater to help Ren with Ryouta. "I can't believe he lost, was that Drake dude really that strong or did he have help." Leo and Yui just shrugged as they picked up Ryouta and began to carry him out of the crater with Ren behind them. The group with Ryouta in tow began the long journey home at the end of their first mission.

**(A/N: ****Hey guys its I would like to give a shoutout to altajir95, LuciferXIII, Qyresh, and Aw3som3wo1f for submitting OC's for my story. Also I've decided on a update schedule and for now I'm going to update at least two chapters a week until I either change my mind or when I find more time to finish more than two a week. Probably could if I wasn't so lazy. So for now I'm going to try to update the story every Monday and Friday unless I do a special update or a quick note. One more thing is I would like to know if you guys would want to make another OC because there still isn't enough people interested in the story so I'm still making multiple character Ideas so if you guys want to make another character I would be fine with that, finally, no more slayers because there is already five slayers, four not counting the guild Master. Thanks and review.**


	8. Chapter 8: New Friends

Chapter 8: New Friends

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thought

"_Fairy Tail" Flashback_

"**Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Spells**

'**Fairy Tail' Dragon or Demon thoughts**

Fairy Tail - Stating of the year or a place

**Summary: I was born into this world alone, knowing nothing but fear and despair. All that changed when he found me; he took me in and gave me a purpose, a reason to live for. It was because of him I was able to become strong, it was through his teachings that I might be able to achieve greatness. He was my teacher and my father, the dragon of lightning, Anorak.**

Oshibana Train Station - Year X784

"Finally we got off that metal death trap," Ryouta ran around the station jumping and shouting while Yui, Ren, and Leo just watched on shaking their heads. "Come on guys let's get back to the guild as fast as possible, I want to go on another job." The others shook their heads and ran after Ryouta who was on a dead sprint towards the guild.

"You knucklehead, you're still injured and you already want to go back on a job. You should at least let your body heal first." Yui shouted at Ryouta before chasing him at full speed. Ren and Leo just looked at each other before doing the same thing. After arriving at the guild the group decided that it would be best if they all took a bath first with a little bit of resistance from Ryouta before the group threatened to leave him on a train. Everyone agreed to go back to Ren's place to get clean and then they decided that they would meet back up in front of the guild. After everyone had cleaned up they all arrived back at the front of the guild. Ryouta was wearing a golden yellow sleeveless jacket with only a black muscle shirt underneath, he also wore black pants. Ryouta's golden hair was spiked upwards with some of it spiked to the side.

"Man it feels good to be clean again." Ryouta stretched before looking back and noticed Ren walking towards him. Ren was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with white pants and his jet black hair was shoulder length but covered his left eye. "Hey, bro looking cool," Ryouta smiled at Ren before they both gave each other a fist bump and began to laugh.

"See Ryouta, I told you it was a good idea for us to get cleaned first before we came back to the guild." Yui walked up to the boys with her hands in the air. She was wearing white shirt that stopped right above her stomach and left the rest of it showing and she wore a pair of blue jean pants. Her hazel hair flowed down to the top of her waist as it moved with every step she took. "By the way have you guys seen Leo?" Ryouta closed his eyes and thought about it before he remembered what Leo told him.

"Leo told me that he was gonna go on ahead to see if he could get his guild mark so he said to meet him inside." Ren and Yui smiled before they headed into the guild with Ryouta behind them. The moment they entered the guild they were shocked by the amount of people that were inside the guild. "Are these all new members," Ryouta stared all around the guild at the five new members that had joined the guild in their brief two day absence. Ryouta saw Leo talking to three girls at the bar. Ryouta walked over to him while Ren went in search of the master when Yui in tow. "Yo Leo, who are the newbie's," Leo looked up from his conversation with the three girls to answer Ryouta.

"Hey, you've only been a wizard here for two days; you can't be calling anyone a newbie." The girls laughed while Ryouta's face shone bright red. The first girl to speak was Sakura Skyheart who had long pink hair and eyes of the same color. She had the same body type as Erza even matching her beauty. She wore a yellow shirt with white short shorts, black knee high boots and black armbands. The next girl who spoke was Setsuko who had long black hair and emerald green eyes; she was quite small and wore a purple blouse with a black skirt that extended down to her knees. On her wrist she had a bracelet that depicted the four seasons. The final girl to speak was Sachi Masago, she had shoulder length sand brown hair, and she wore a black shirt with a brown jacket that was slightly larger than her and she wore skin tight blue jeans.

"Hey any of you guys want to fight." Ryouta stared down the three girls before Sachi and Setsuko both declined him.

"I'll fight you; it will be good to see who's stronger." Sakura stood up and looked Ryouta in the eyes before Ryouta nodded his head.

"Ryouta, are you sure you'll be able to fight a full capacity after the beating you took on our last mission." Leo laughed at Ryouta before he gave him a serious look.

"That guy was the strongest person I've fought so far next to Yui; some newbie won't be a problem." Upon hearing that remark a shadow covered Sakura's eyes and pink light emitted from the shadow.

"I was willing to give you a chance by going easy on you but now I'm going to go all out right from the beginning and I won't show any mercy." Sakura and Ryouta stared each other down before they headed to the arena. The new people in the guild overhearing the conversation began to follow the pair to see the fight going on.

Guild Master's Room - Year X784

"I see, so he was a dark guild, wizard." Kyouga pondered the meaning of this before speaking again. Ren and Yui looked at each other until he spoke again. "This also means that if he were the one to put the out to protect him he must've known that other people put a request for his head."

"Master, I can't believe that a dark guild wizard would need help from an official guild to protect him." Kyouga leaned back in his chair and thought long and hard before he heard a commotion going on in the arena behind his room. Ren and Yui looked in the window at the arena and saw Ryouta facing off against a girl with long flowing pink hair. "Ugh, he can't even go a few hours being back in town before he gets in more fights."

"Well I guess I'll go and watch over the fight to make sure they don't go overboard." Kyouga walked out of the room with both Yui and Ren close behind.

Guild Arena - Year X784

The guild members went into the seating areas and all sat down in generally same area except for a girl with white hair and a man in a mask. Leo sat right on top of the arena wall waiting patiently for the fight to begin. The two fighters walked out of the arena with Ryouta taking the right side of the arena while Sakura took the left side of the arena. Kyouga walked into the main booth above the stadium and began to speak. "Ok wizards of Silent Sword I only have three rules when it comes to fights in the arena. The first rule is, don't destroy the place because if you do you're paying for it. Second rule is, don't kill each other. The final rule is the most important, give it your all." After finishing his speech Kyouga sat down in a chair with Yui and Ren standing by his side.

"Sakura, I'm not going to show you any mercy, I hope you're ready for it." Sakura just nodded her head before they begin to get into a stance.

"Requip: Flame Queen's Kimono," Sakura's outfit changed into a flowing kimono that covered most of her upper body leaving the sides exposed and bottom half of the kimono extended to her knees where she wore black leggings. The sleeves of the kimono were unattached from the torso and extended past her hand. Sakura pulled out a katana that began to become engulfed in flames. "Here I come," Sakura charged towards Ryouta jumping over him before sending a wave of flames at him. Ryouta turned around and grabbed the flames with his hands before crushing them.

"Is that all you got, because if it is you might as well give up now." Ryouta looked at his hand for a little bit before he looked back up at Sakura. The two charged each other and Ryouta dodged Sakura's first strike and then encased his fist in lightning before punching straight at her. "I got you," before his fist connected Sakura requipped into a yellow version of her kimono and blocked Ryouta's attack with her sword only being pushed back a little bit. 'Dang, how could she stand up to that?' Ryouta looked at Sakura cautiously before he jumped backwards to try and assess the situation. Sakura kept coming at him striking at him with speed even greater than his own to where he was only able to dodge half of the strikes she sent at him. 'Ok no more holding back' Ryouta back flipped out of the way of Sakura's next attack and then rushed her using his lightning enhanced speed. "Lightning Dragon: Crushing Talon" Ryouta disappeared from Sakura's eyes before she heard a crackling of lightning behind her. Ryouta threw back his hand and connected with the side of her head sending her flying towards the arena wall until Sakura spun in the air and landed feet first on the wall.

'He's faster than I thought, it's a good thing I decided to use my Storm Queen's Kimono or that attack might've hurt a lot more than it did.' Sakura jumped onto the wall before she noticed that Ryouta was charging lightning.

"Lightning Dragon: Roar," Ryouta shot a stream of lightning at Sakura who stood in position waiting for the attack. Sakura swung her sword in a downward position sending a crescent blast of lightning towards Ryouta's roar splitting it in half as her blast connected with Ryouta creating an explosion of lightning while his attacks exploded on both sides of Sakura. Sakura looked in the direction before she heard a suction noise; Ryouta began sucking up the surrounding lightning into his mouth. Sakura was surprised at was happening and decided that she wouldn't let him continue anymore. Sakura charged at Ryouta before he disappeared again but this time she swung her sword behind her and jumped out of the way before she noticed that he wasn't there. Sakura looked up a second too late when she noticed that Ryouta was a few feet above her. "Thanks for the meal, Lightning Dragon: Thunder Breath." Ryouta shot a beam of white lightning out of his mouth in which Sakura was barely able dodge his breath attack before she was sent flying into the wall by a wave of sound that reverberated throughout the arena.

"I thought I dodged it," Sakura pulled herself off the wall before looking at Ryouta who began to speak.

"What you just felt was the thunder that comes after the lightning, my enhanced break attack boast more power than my normal lightning dragon roar due to the fact that it hits you with a high power blast of lightning and then it blast you with a powerful sound wave right after." Sakura looked at Ryouta before she began to smile. Ryouta looked at her weird wanting to know why she was laughing at him.

"You're definitely strong I won't deny that, but I'm about to show you why I'm stronger. Shadow Queen's Kimono" Sakura outfit changed colors again and this time she charged Ryouta swinging her blade excellently forcing Ryouta to block each strike. The two went back and forth for what seemed like an hour before Sakura began to gain the upper hand and had backed up Ryouta against the wall when she spoke again, "Hey Ryouta I hope you know you've lost," Ryouta was about to complain that he wasn't when he noticed that his entire body was covered in shadows. "Shadow Strike: Infinity," All the shadows on Ryouta's body exploded almost acting like millions of swords cutting across his body. After the attack ended Ryouta was on one knee with his body bruised all over. He was having trouble breathing while Sakura stared at him calmly with her sword held out. Ryouta smashed the ground with his hand causing it to bleed before he spoke.

"Damn it, why am I so weak," Lightning began to strike down around Ryouta almost as if he was causing a miniature storm inside the building, "I keep on losing, I promised him I wouldn't lose, that I wouldn't give up." At this point Sakura was beginning to sense an immense rise in magic power coming from Ryouta. Ryouta let loose an almost deafening roar that forced most of the guild mates except for the guild master and the man with the mask to cover their ears.

'I need to finish this off now before I'm forced to go all out.' Sakura switched back to her Flame Queen's Kimono hoping to strike him with enough power to make him fall. Sakura rushed Ryouta before being blown back by a wave of lightning. Ryouta stood up with his eyes having gone completely white being replaced by lightning and his entire body was exploding with magic power. 'Dang, how much power does this kid have?' Ryouta crouched on the ground on all fours and let loose a roar that shook the building.

"Lightning Dragon: Storming Sword Horn," Ryouta rushed Sakura head first connecting with her sword and then moving away in a burst of lightning and attacking again. Sakura kept track of Ryouta blocking each of his attacks with her sword. 'Darn, there's no way I'm gonna be able to win, but I'm going to fight till I'm down and out.' Ryouta stopped attacking and stared at Sakura. "I'm going to admit it right here and now, I can't beat you, but there's no way I'm stopping till I'm out of magic power." Sakura looked at him before smiling.

"Fine then come at me with whatever power you have left." Sakura switched back into her normal outfit before staring back at Ryouta. "You get the first move."

Ryouta sent all of his remaining power towards his fist and rushed Sakura. The two collided with each other each striking one another with all of their power, Sakura with her sword and Ryouta with his fist. The duo moved so fast that they practically disappeared and the only thing that could be seen was miniature explosions in the air. After a while the fight finally died down with both Sakura's and Ryouta clothes torn. The two stood at each other before they both smiled. "One day I'll get you," Ryouta fell down smiling as he hit the ground. Sakura walked out of the arena only muttering a few words that only she could hear. Yui, Ren, and Leo jumped down into the arena and looked at the beaten Ryouta.

"He's gonna be out for a while huh, that Sakura girl is insanely strong though, she reminded me of Erza from Fairy Tail," Leo stared at the direction she went before looking back towards Yui and Ren who were picking up Ryouta. "I'm looking forward to fighting her now."


	9. Chapter 9: Girls Only

Chapter 9: Girls Only

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thought

"_Fairy Tail" Flashback_

"**Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Spells**

'**Fairy Tail' Dragon or Demon thoughts**

Fairy Tail - Stating of the year or a place

**Summary: I was born into this world alone, knowing nothing but fear and despair. All that changed when he found me; he took me in and gave me a purpose, a reason to live for. It was because of him I was able to become strong, it was through his teachings that I might be able to achieve greatness. He was my teacher and my father, the dragon of lightning, Anorak.**

Silent Sword Guild Hall – X784

It had been a week after the battle between Ryouta and Sakura and the entire guild was going on like it never happened. A loud noise was heard over near the entrance of the Guild when Ryouta came crashing through the door. Yui looked over and saw Leo standing at the door looking annoyed. "Hey Sachi, why are those two fighting again, they've been doing this for three days straight?" Sachi looked at Yui before shrugging and walked over to the table that had Setsuko, Sakura and one of the new girls that Sakura did not have the chance to talk to but knew her name was Akira or Kira for short. 'I don't know why but I have the same feeling I had about Ryouta all those years ago, could she be a Dragon Slayer as well. Yui heard a crash coming from the main entrance and saw that Ryouta had punched Leo through a table. Yui began to walk towards the two before she saw Sakura had gotten to the two first.

"Would you two please calm down, it's too early in the morning for this." The two looked at Sakura before they continued their fighting.

"Yo dragon breath ever heard of hygiene," Leo punched Ryouta in the gut with his fist. Ryouta grabbed Leo's arm before he spoke.

"Say's the wet dog," Ryouta punched Leo in the face sending him flying into Sakura. The two crashed together with Leo landing on top of Sakura. Leo looked at Sakura before he quickly got off of her with a red face. Leo apologized at Sakura before he turned back towards Ryouta. Ryouta was laughing his ass off. "You don't just smell like a dog you act like one too." Ryouta was rolling across the floor while Leo's face was red and lightning sparked around him until he felt an intense magic power. Leo looked back to see Yui staring at both him and Ryouta with a scary face.

"You two need to know when enough is enough," Yui walked slowly towards the two while they both began to slowly move towards the door, before Yui got close to them she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see that it was Sakura.

"I'm sorry but I would kindly like you to leave this to me as I was the one to approach them first." Sakura had a straight face while she stared Yui in the eye. The two stared each other down before Ryouta made an offhand comment about a cat fight. And they both spoke at the same time, "Shut up!" They looked at each other with only an inch of space in between their faces. The two gave each other the death stare before they backed up and spoke at the same time again, "I think we'll make good friends." The two girls laughed as Ryouta and Leo both looked at each other with scared looks.

"If those two team up," Leo looked at Ryouta his face almost completely pale.

"We'll both die." The two looked at each other before moving slowly towards the door, before they could make it out both Sakura and Yui were behind them.

"Where do you think you two are going?" The two girls had menacing faces as they were about to crush both Leo and Ryouta before Ren rushed downstairs from the Guild Master's office.

"Hey Sakura and Yui the master wants to see you guys." Ren looked at the situation in front of him before he smacked his hand against his head and yelled out idiot. The two girls looked at Ren before they headed upstairs to the Guild Master's office. Meanwhile downstairs Ryouta, Leo, and Ren were talking to Sachi, Setsuko and Akira about their magic. "So Setsuko I understand that you use four seasons magic" Ren looked at Setsuko with a questioning glance.

"That's right my magic lets me control the four seasons and with each season I gain a new power. Although there is a sword that compliments my four season's magic that I have yet to find on any of the job request so far, according to what I read about it, the sword has the magical properties to combine all the seasons into one allowing the user to control all of the seasons at once." Setsuko had stars in her eyes as she thought about the sword that she longed for, Ren noticed the look in her eyes and smiled. He looked over to see Ryouta having a staring contest with Kira and the longer they stared both of their eyes began to change. Ryouta's eyes began to crackle with lightning while Akira's eyes began to turn an icy blue. The two looked at each other before smiling.

Akira laughed a little before she began to speak to the group, "I'm Akira and I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer," everyone except for Leo and Ryouta looked at her with a quizzical look in their eyes. Akira looked at the group for a little bit before she continued to speak. "My dragon was named Shamylth but she left me in the year 777 and while you guys were listening to Setsuko I told Ryouta and asked if he knew where she was." She looked back at Ryouta who shook his head before he spoke.

"Honestly I was hoping that you would know where my Dragon Anorak was, but I guess you don't know either." As the two were speaking a cat jumped from Akira's lap surprising everyone. The cat was black with a white stripe going around his waist.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, this is Titan." The cat looked up before he grew wings and began to fly before speaking to the group.

"Honestly girl, I wonder if you would even remember me if I didn't follow you everywhere." Everyone looked at the cat with a shock as they just realized that it had talked. Ren fell out of his chair in surprise from the talking cat.

"The cat talked, it talked." Ren looked around at the group surprised to see that no one else was freaking out. "How come you guys aren't freaked out after hearing a talking cat?" Everyone else just shrugged while Ren began to talk to the flying cat.

"Looks like Ren made a new friend huh Leo," Ryouta smiled at his friend while Leo just laughed.

"Yeah he's always been the one to love animals no matter what they could do." The group laughed at the statement while Ren kept on asking the cat questions. Ryouta looked at the final person before speaking, "so Sachi, what type of magic do you use." Sachi looked at everyone as they all locked eyes on her making her want to hide under the table until she felt Akira put her arm around her.

"It's ok were all friends here," Akira smiled at Sachi which resulted in her smiling back as she proceeded to speak about her magic.

"Hi I'm Sachi and I use Divine Sand Magic," she looked around at the group as they began to shake their heads asking her to explain more. "Ok, I was born in a desert village so just about everyone in the village who knew magic used sand magic. My father was the main priest of the village and according to our village history, past priest had the ability to use divine sand magic." Sachi lifted her hand as golden sand swirled around in her hand. Ren put his finger to his head for a little bit before he opened his mouth.

"Wait, if that's the case wouldn't that mean that you're a priestess." The group looked at Sachi with surprise in their eyes as they tried to understand the situation.

Sachi shook her head before she answered, "No, I'm not a priest and the way I got my powers was that my father trained me in the use of his divine sand magic, which is the job of every priest to pass down their abilities to their children. I would've become a priestess had I not ran away because I didn't want to handle that responsibility." Sachi looked down making everyone else quiet down.

Setsuko looked up and smiled before she spoke, "Well that's in the past so let's cheer up." Everyone smiled at Setsuko's comment as they all began to chat amongst their small group. While the group chatted a dark figure walked up to the Guild Master's Office with a slip of paper from the board. This dark figure was Shougo Ryuusei; his black hair was slicked back with two wisps of hair over his coal black eyes. He wore a black fur collared coat with black pants and boots, he also wore a blank white mask and on his back he held a Katana and a black dagger was on his hip. Everyone watched as Ryuusei walked past the now returning Sakura and Yui. Ryouta looked at Sakura's hand and noticed that she held an S-class request in her hand. Ryouta jumped over the table and stopped in front of Sakura and Yui.

"S-class huh, Master finally noticed how I am huh, I can't wait." Ryouta began dancing around the guild as a single bead of sweat dropped from their foreheads. They looked at each other almost as if speaking telepathically before Yui walked towards Ryouta and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Ryouta I'm sorry but this S-class quest is girls only," Yui looked at him with an apologetic look in her eyes as she comforted Ryouta who fell to the ground with a glum look on his face. The other guild members laughed at his solemn look as he sat on the guild floor speechless. Yui looked at the group before speaking, "Setsuko, Sachi, and Akira, master gave me and Sakura an S-class quest and according to the sheet it says that only girls are welcome." Akira and Setsuko looked at each other with a bright look in their eyes proud that they could go on an S-class mission for their first mission. Sachi looked at the ground while Sakura walked up to her.

"I don't know if I should go on this mission, I'm not entirely strong and I'm ok in a fight." Sakura put her hand on top of Sachi's head and smiled. Sachi looked up to see Sakura smiling at her.

"Sachi, everyone in this guild is supposed to be family and family trust one another no matter what. We trust you to have our backs so you should trust us to have yours." Sachi smiled as she agreed to go on the mission with the rest of the female wizards. Meanwhile in the Guild Master's office with Kyouga and Ryuusei the master had a slip of paper on his desk. The paper read, "S-Class: Save wizards taken by dark guild, 500000 Jewel." The master looked over the paper before handing the paper back to Ryuusei.

"Are you sure you want to take on this mission, you're going against a top tier dark guild." Kyouga looked at Ryuusei before he smiled and looked at the dark clad wizard. "Well I guess your silent magic would be the best fit for this type of mission." Ryuusei looked at Kyouga for a little bit before nodding his head and walked towards the stairs leading to the downstairs floor. "Before you go, I would like to tell you to be careful, the guild you're going after shows no mercy and the fact that they captured official guild wizards means that they are planning something, so don't get caught off guard." Ryuusei looked at Kyouga before nodding again and heading down the stairs. Kyouga looked at the ceiling as he looked down at the bottom floor of the guild through a window that only went one way. He saw the female wizards getting their things ready while Ryouta begged Sakura and Yui to take him with them. Ren and Leo looked at the job board looking for a mission to take the begging Ryouta on. Kyouga looked up at the ceiling before he spoke, "Their already acting like family and this guild has only been active for about two weeks." Kyouga smiled as he fell asleep to the sounds of the young rambunctious wizards below.


	10. Chapter 10: Tears of the Sky

Chapter 10: S-Class Mission

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thought

"_Fairy Tail" Flashback_

"**Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Spells**

'**Fairy Tail' Dragon or Demon thoughts**

Fairy Tail - Stating of the year or a place

**Summary: I was born into this world alone, knowing nothing but fear and despair. All that changed when he found me; he took me in and gave me a purpose, a reason to live for. It was because of him I was able to become strong, it was through his teachings that I might be able to achieve greatness. He was my teacher and my father, the dragon of lightning, Anorak.**

Traveling Year X784

The group of female wizards sat in the back of a moving carriage while Yui and Akira sat with their heads out the back end of the carriage with their faces looking pale. Sakura looked at the two before looking back towards Setsuko and Sachi. "Setsuko, I understand that you seem to know a lot about Dragon Slayer's so could you explain to me why those two look like they're about to puke." Setsuko smiled from hearing Sakura talk about one of the things she prides herself in.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure but I think that a side effect of using Dragon Slayer Magic is that the user has high cases of motion sickness as I have heard that Fairy Tail's Salamander also has this problem." Sakura nodded her head as she looked back at the two dragon slayer before laughing.

"I'm guessing that Ryouta gets motion sick as well," Yui nodded her head to answer Sakura as she looked out the back of the carriage. Sakura closed her eyes and nodded again before looking back at Setsuko and Sachi.

She looked around making sure that Yui and Akira weren't passed out so that they could hear what she had to say about their current mission. "Ok you guys, it's time I told you about the mission we're on." Setsuko put down a book that she had pulled out of her bag a few minutes earlier and Sachi looked up from her nap, both Akira and Yui looked over from their position outside of the carriage to listen to Sakura. "The master gave us a mission that entailed a girl's only part which is why I invited you three along with me and Yui. The mission is ranked as an S-Class quest by the magic council which technically means that were not allowed to go on this mission." Setsuko and Sachi looked at Sakura with a surprised face while Akira and Yui tried not to puke.

"If were not qualified to on this mission then why did master let us." Setsuko looked at Sakura with a questioning glance.

"Master said this is a good chance to test ourselves and decided that he would give me temporary S-Class status until this mission was over and if we completed it I would be made full-time S-Class." Sakura looked at everyone else waiting to see if they had anything to say. Upon noticing that they had nothing to say she continued, "The mission states that in the town of Karinga, they are under a relentless unending rain. According to the mayor who requested the mission it's been raining for the past four months nonstop."

"If that's true why didn't they ask for help when it started?" Sachi looked at Sakura with her head down hoping she had asked the right question.

"That's a fair point, according to the master the town gets rain pretty frequently and they've had rain that has lasted longer than this but apparently in the past month or so the rain has been getting increasingly harder in the lower parts of town even destroying a few buildings." Everyone was in surprise upon hearing this, even Yui and Akira looked surprised through their sickness. Akira's exceed Titan pooped up from under a blanket in the front of the carriage. "The mayor decided that it was time to ask official help from the wizard guilds and that is why we are here." Sakura looked at everyone as the town of Karinga came into view from their carriage. The sky above the town was dark compared to the rest of the sky, buildings were partially destroyed from the rain as they got closer the driver decided that it was time to let the girls off at a safe distance.

"I'm sorry girls but this ride isn't equipped to make it through that, you'll just have to walk the rest of the way there." The girls climbed out of the carriage while Sakura pulled Yui out and Titan flew Akira out and placed her on the ground. The group watched as the carriage drove away before they turned back towards the town. Sakura put Akira on her back while Titan sat on top of her head, after waiting for a little bit Sakura felt better and the group began there trek towards the town. As the girl got closer Akira was feeling better so she got off Sakura's back as they stared at the rain plagued town. The group of girls walked into town with the rain stinging their exposed skin. The girls looked around the town seeing that no one lived in the lower areas where the rain was at its hardest. After about an hour of walking towards the center of the town the girls had reached their destination and stood outside of the mayor's house. The girls walked inside surprised to see most of the townspeople on the first floor. An assistant walked down from upstairs and began to speak to the girls.

"I'm guessing you are the wizards that the mayor sent for, but before I take you upstairs I would like to be sure that you are all wizards, could you please show me your guild marks." Sakura showed her shoulder which held her Silent Sword Guild Mark while the other girls showed their guild marks as well. The female assistant nodded before leading the group upstairs to the mayor's office. "Mayor Karinga the wizards from Silent Sword are here." Mayor Karinga looked up from her paper work to see the five wizards gathered in her office. She looked back at her paper work before she began to speak.

"So, who are you again," Akira, Sachi, and Setsuko sweat dropped while Yui looked down in embarrassment.

Sakura looked the mayor dead in the eyes before speaking, "We are from the new up and coming guild Silent Sword." Sakura's eyes gleamed with pride as she spoke about her new guild. The mayor looked at Sakura and the girls before she spoke.

"Silent Sword, never heard of you, I wish Fairy Tail had come instead at least I know what they are capable of." Sachi and Setsuko fell to ground at hearing those words while Akira and Yui had a dark look on their face. As the two began to speak Sakura put her arm up warning them to be quiet.

"That's understandable since we are quite new but I know that were capable of whatever it is you want us to do." Sakura spoke to the Mayor in a flat voice that brought tension into the air. The two women stared at each other before speaking again.

"Well as long as you get the job done I could care less about whether you're Blue Pegasus or whoever you are I just want it done." The mayor got out of her chair and looked at the group of wizards. "As I'm sure you already know the rain here is very different from normal rain. According to my assistant about a month ago the air current changed around the outer edge of the city, it became filled with magic energy." Everyone but Setsuko looked at the mayor with interest.

"I knew there was something wrong with the rain; I think I have the perfect idea on how to get rid of those rain clouds." Setsuko rain outside without listening to the rest of the mayor's speech. Sakura nodded towards Akira to follow her.

"Well as I was saying, my assistant here tracked down the source of the magic to a cave about a mile away from the town?" The mayor stopped speaking while everyone just looked at her. "Well, are you going to go stop the source of magic or are you gonna just stand there looking stupid." The mayor began to yell at the female wizards as they ran out of the office into the town square where they saw Setsuko looking into the sky.

"Hey guys I know what we can do to stop the rain for a while we search for the source of magic energy," everyone face palmed as they looked at Setsuko, "I can use my four seasons magic to turn the weather here to summer while you guys go and find the person or thing responsible. Four Seasons: Summer," Setsuko held onto the bead that depicted summer in her hand as she pointed her hand towards the sky. In about a minute the sky began to clear up around Karinga and the dark rain clouds were replaced with a light blue sky. The girls heard a shout from the mayor's house as most of the people who were children or who weren't injured from the magic rain ran outside to see the sun that was gone to them for the past four months. Setsuko smiled at seeing the town people's faces when they saw the sun. She looked at her friends before speaking, "Hey guys, while I'm holding of the rain you should go look for where the rain is coming from." The group nodded before heading out.

"Okay, Yui, Akira, and Sachi we don't know what we're going to go up against in that cave so be on guard." The three girls nodded and continued on the path that led towards the cave the mayor had told them about. The girls had stopped in a bush outside of the cave upon noticing that the cave was guarded by two men with black cloaks on. They stood upright staring in the girl's direction but didn't seem to notice them. "Does anyone have a plan to take them down silently?" Sakura looked at Yui and Akira while Sachi just looked at the ground before speaking.

"Sakura, I think I've got an idea," the three girls looked at Sachi before she turned away, "I mean I don't know if it'll work but we can try." Sakura smiled at hearing Sachi come up with an idea when no one else could.

"Well go ahead tell us the idea." Akira looked Sachi in the eye.

"Okay, I was thinking that I could use my sand magic to blind them while you guys take them out from behind." Sachi looked at the group with a sad face almost like she expected them to decline her idea.

"That a great idea," Sakura rubbed Sachi's head affectionately while Sachi smiled.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that," Yui smiled as she whispered those words, "It's so simple, but effective."

"I was thinking that I could just use these." Akira placed her hand on her breast as Sachi looked away at the perverted action. Yui looked like she was about to yell at Akira but before she could Sakura put her hand over Yui's mouth and looked at Sachi with a serious expression.

"I recommend that you use your spell now before we're heard." Sakura's eyes were serious so Sachi hastily stood up and began her spell; Sachi closed her eyes and put her hands up.

"Divine Sandstorm," Golden Sand began to form in Sachi's hand as she let the sandstorm loose at the two guys who were guarding the cave. The two began to run around blinded by the sand until Yui and Akira knocked them out pulling the two into the forest to make sure that if anyone came back they would not be suspicious. The group met back up in front of the entrance to the cave as Sakura began to speak.

"Good work Sachi now be prepared to fight, because I don't think they would leave something of importance only guarded by two men." As soon as Sakura turned around to enter the cave she was met with a fist that sent her flying into the forest. The girls all stepped back in shock as a giant man walked out of the cave. The man wore no shirt and had no hair but had tan skin and wore only a pair of baggy pants, his eyes were pitch black and as he looked at the rest of the girls he scoffed and ran into the direction in which he had punched Sakura. Sachi got up off the floor and looked at Akira and Yui with a scared look in her face.

"What was that guy," Sachi looked at the ground as she shook with fear.

"Who the hell was that guy, he had the balls to scoff at me, and I'm gonna go show him who's the boss." Sakura had a fire in her eyes as she prepared to run after the giant man before Akira grabbed her arm.

"Don't you have faith in you guild mates, master choose both you and Sakura to be temporary S-Class wizards while we went on this quest, which means he trust in both you and Sakura's abilities. Now do you trust in Sakura's abilities as much as master?" Akira looked Yui in the eyes with a cold icy stare while Yui still had fire in her eyes. Yui turned around and looked back towards the cave as she laughed.

"Yeah I guess you're right I guess instead of feeling mad at the guy I should pity the fool. He picked a fight with the strongest person in this group other than me." Sachi and Akira smiled at Yui's proclamation as all three of them began their journey inside the cave. Meanwhile in the forest outside of the cave, Sakura was picking herself up from the ground.

"Man, whoever hit me packs a punch." Sakura rubbed her face which stung from the pain.

"I'm surprised you survived, girl, if you survived that attack you might be worthy of fighting me. The man who had punched Sakura appeared out of the bushes in front of Sakura. She looked at him cautiously before speaking.

"May I have the honor of knowing who punched my beautiful face?" Sakura glanced at the man to see that he was already running towards her.

"I don't give my name to the dead," The giant man punched in Sakura's area creating a giant cloud of dust that covered the area. The man turned around and began to walk back towards the cave, "Like I said, the dead don't deserve to know my name.


	11. Chapter 11: The Seven Deadly Sins

Chapter 11: The Seven Deadly Sins

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thought

"_Fairy Tail" Flashback_

"**Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Spells**

'**Fairy Tail' Dragon or Demon thoughts**

Fairy Tail - Stating of the year or a place

**Summary: I was born into this world alone, knowing nothing but fear and despair. All that changed when he found me; he took me in and gave me a purpose, a reason to live for. It was because of him I was able to become strong, it was through his teachings that I might be able to achieve greatness. He was my teacher and my father, the dragon of lightning, Anorak.**

Karinga Forest - Year X784

"Then I guess I deserve your name," The giant man turned around in surprise at hearing Sakura's voice. She was standing in the exact same spot in which he thought he had destroyed her.

"Once again I am surprised by your resilience little girl, but I guess you have a point, you're the only one to have survived this long and that deserves a treat." Sakura looked at the giant man with a ticked of face. "My, name is greed and I am part of the dark guild The 7 Sins." Greed showed her his back showing the giant black seven that covered it. Sakura looked at the Seven with her eyes wide before she began to think. 'If he's here I'm betting there are more of them in that cave. Darn, I have to finish this quick.' Sakura looked greed in the eye as he smiled, "I can't wait to take all that you own once I kill you, every man and woman I've killed all their earthly possessions become mine forever." Greed laughed a crazed laugh as he charged Sakura; she jumped out of the way before she began to speak.

"If that's the case then I'll just return everything you took once I beat you, Requip: Sky Queen's Kimono, Flight" Sakura shot up into the air in her Green kimono as she stood above Greed she looked down before she charged towards him, her sword covered in wind. When she was ten inches away from cutting him, Greed grabbed her sword with his hand. She looked at him in surprise before she jumped back shocked to not see blood coming from his hand where he caught her sword. He laughed at her expression before charging her and speaking at the same time.

"I guess you want an explanation," Greed smashed the area in which Sakura had been standing before she flew out of the way and ended up behind him, " I'll tell you this, the Sevens sinners do not just rely on our own magic, our master always gave us the ability to draw upon the magic of our names." Sakura slashed his back leaving a scratch mark upon his back, Greed turned around punching in Sakura's general area creating a shockwave when his fist connected with Sakura's sword. "So we are allowed to use two types of magic efficiently, my main magic is Power augmentation magic, letting me increase the strength of any point on my body even letting me make any point on my body able to block a sword or even a blast from a cannon." Greed continued his assault upon Sakura as she blocked each strike which began to numb her hand after every blow. "My second magic is based on my name, Requip," Sakura stopped blocking as Greed flicked Sakura in the head sending her flying into a tree where her imprint was left. Greed laughed at her pain as he slowly walked towards her, "Yes my greed lets me use Requip magic effectively and that's because all wizards who use Requip are guilty of the sin of greed." He grabbed Sakura's face in his fingers and made her look up at him as he said this, "You, female wizard who uses requip, are guilty of sin."

* * *

The three girls were walking in the dark caving following Yui as she used her Earth Dragon's sense to see where the largest room in the cave was. Akira was in the back while Sachi was in between the two girls. Akira looked ticked off at Yui as they continued walking, "Are you sure you know where you're going dirt for brains," Yui turned around with a pissed off look in her face as she barked at Akira, "This cave is bigger than I thought ok, apparently whoever dug these tunnels must've been digging forever because as far as I can tell this tunnel stretches as about as far as maybe two to three miles. Akira looked at Yui straight faced while Sachi looked like she was about to cry.

"We're going to be in her forever looking for whatever it is we're looking for aren't we." Sachi leaned back against the wall after speaking with a face that said she was giving up when all of a sudden the wall began to suck Sachi in and Yui made a lunge for her which led to both of them being sucked into the wall. Akira tried to get past the wall that absorbed Yui and Sachi but to no avail, she looked at the wall before she heard a voice.

"I wouldn't keep trying if I was you, that wall made by Envy is quite impossible to break," Akira looked in the direction of the voice to notice a man that was lying down on his side eating grapes while he yawned and looked at her. He put his grapes down before he began to scratch the back of his head, "Now that I think about it I guess I shouldn't have told you that because then I could just let you tire yourself out so I don't have to try as hard, oh well looks like I'll just take you out the hard way, what a pain in my ass." Akira looked at the man closely paying attention to every movement he made analyzing every reaction. "By the way I thought I'd tell you that my name is Sloth and I'm part of the dark guild The 7 Sins," Sloth showed Akira his hand to reveal the seven on his hand.

* * *

Sachi tumbled down the tunnel that was formed behind her while Yui was sliding down behind her. After what seemed about a minute the two landed with Sachi somehow landing on top of Yui while she was lay face down in the dirt. Sachi looked down and quickly got up before apologizing, "I'm so sorry I should've paid more attention to where I was going. Yui stood up and dusted herself off before looking at Sachi and laughing.

"You're good little sis, that wall was normal until right after you lied down against it which means that we were being watched the entire time we were there." Yui looked around in the dark room they had landed in, she couldn't see much but what she could make out she saw a large circular room with only one entrance that was exactly opposite of where they had landed.

Sachi looked at Yui with a smile on her face while she asked Yui a question, "Little sister, but were not related," Yui turned around and looked at her and laughed again.

"We don't have to look like one another or be from the same family to be sisters, we are in a guild together and that's more than enough for me to call you my sister because that's what a guild is all about. Everyone has each other's backs, everyone treats each other like family, and everyone loves each other no matter their faults or what they did in their past." Sachi looked at Yui almost with tears in her eyes and the moment she opened her mouth another voice was heard in the room.

"Divine Sand Wall" Sachi threw her hands up quick creating a wall of golden sand, the fist flew into the wall before blasting through the wall of divine sand and was inches in front of her, Sachi closed her eyes before hearing the stone explode, she didn't understand that she didn't feel pain from the stone fist. She opened her eyes to see that Yui was standing above her shielding her with her body.

"Aww looks like your big sis took the killing blow to protect you, how sad, I envy the feelings of family but sadly those do not exist in this guild. It looks like I only have to deal with you then little girl." Envy's eyes shined green in the dark light of the cave as she began to walk towards Sachi and Yui before Yui turned around and spoke.

"Sachi, I want to thank you for saving me from her attack, I was planning on jumping in front of you to block it in the first place but I don't know if I could've blocked without being injured if you didn't put your sand wall up." Yui turned back towards Sachi and smiled before turning back towards envy, her face dark, "I'll crush you for trying to hurt my sister."

Envy smiled and laughed before she looked at Yui with a maniacal facial feature, "Let's dance girly,"

* * *

Sloth and Akira looked at each other for what seemed like a century before sloth finally blinked. 'Damn, I can't believe it, you're the first person to beat me in a staring contest, and I'm quite surprised actually." Akira had a smirk on her face after hearing those words. "Well I guess now that I've had my fun we have to fight now." Sloth got up and stretched before he began to enter a relaxed fighting stance. Akira looked at him before entering a fighting stance.

"I'll be nice and go easy on you since you don't really seem all that strong." Sloth looked at her before shrugging and began to walk towards her slowly.

"Relaxation Magic: Arms," Sloth held out his hands as a green ray of magic shot from his fingertips and connected with both of Akira's arms.

"What was that supposed to do, I didn't feel anything." Akira ran towards Sloth and raised her fist, "Ice Dragon's: Cold Fist" Akira's fist became covered with ice as she raised her hand to strike him. Sloth looked at her before he pointed his pointer finger and middle finger in the air before pointing them downwards. "Got you now," Akira's fist was an inch from his face before her arms slammed into the ground and as she fell forward Sloth head butted her sending her rolling backwards towards the mouth of the cave. 'What just happened, my arms all of a sudden feel dead. I'm betting it has something to do with that relaxation magic of his." Akira looked at him before she got up cautiously. 'I've got to be more careful," She got back into her fighting stance before she began to stare at Sloth.


	12. OC Submission Form Update

Ok guys I realized that I don't think I made an OC Submission Form yet so her is the Form.

Name:

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Age:

Magic Type: (No more Slayers of any kind anymore please and thank you)

Magic: (Give Me list of Spells the person uses plus how they work.)

Personality: (Most Important part)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Background Info:

Appearance:

Eye Colour:

Hair Colour:

Hair Style:

Skin Tone:

Guild Mark:

Height/Body Build:

Clothing

Daily:

Formal:

Beach:

Other:

Birth Date:


	13. Chapter 12: Sakura VS Greed

Chapter 12: Sakura VS Greed

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thought

"_Fairy Tail" Flashback_

"**Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Spells**

'**Fairy Tail' Dragon or Demon thoughts**

Fairy Tail - Stating of the year or a place

**Summary: I was born into this world alone, knowing nothing but fear and despair. All that changed when he found me; he took me in and gave me a purpose, a reason to live for. It was because of him I was able to become strong, it was through his teachings that I might be able to achieve greatness. He was my teacher and my father, the dragon of lightning, Anorak.**

Karinga Forest - Year X784

Sakura and Greed battled in the clearing outside of the cave each matching each other blows for blow. They two entered into a deadlock in the middle of the clearing where they look each other in the eye and broke apart each catching their breath. "I'm quite happy that I choose to fight you girly, out of the entire group you had with you I believe that you're the only one that could've put up a fight against me." Greed laughed before he continued his onslaught, "Requip: Iron Fist" Greed fist were replaced with iron plated gauntlets that ran all the way up to his forearm. "My iron gauntlets increase my attack power tenfold while enhanced with my power augmentation magic." He punched the floor underneath him to demonstrate this new power and upon impact the ground beneath him caved in and left a huge crater with him at the bottom. "Hah, do you see now the power you face." Greed walked up the crater slowly almost as if he couldn't walk as fast as normal; it was at this moment that Sakura noticed something.

'When he swung his fist downwards, for a split second he seemed slower than before almost like the gauntlets are weighing him down. I'll have to use this to my advantage.' She waited for Greed to get out of the crater and as he charged him she changed her kimono, "Requip: Lightning Queen Kimono." Sakura's green kimono switched from green to yellow as lightning crackled off of her. Greed looked at her and smirked before he rushed at her with his fist held high. She waited till he was right on top of her and as he brought his fist down she moved at the speed of lightning to move out the way of his attack and landed three successful strikes on her opponent before backing up. Greed growled before he turned around to see that Sakura's sword was no longer in her hand.

"Do you think you can beat me in hand to hand combat?" Greed charged towards Sakura before she raised her finger to the sky, he looked up to notice that the sky had turned black with clouds as lightning began to rumble around the forest. "Humph, I guess using spells is the only way you'll be able to beat me since your body itself is weak." Greed realized he had struck a nerve when Sakura pulled her sword out of the sky through some unknown force and the cloud around the forest began to disperse. Sakura requipped out of Lightning Queen Kimono back into her normal outfit.

"You really want to go there meathead." Sakura began to get angrier as her face darkened and her magic power began to spill out of her body in a pink aura. Greed looked at this before releasing his own magic power which was red in color. The two walked up to each other standing only a few feet away before Sakura brought her sword down on top of greed who blocked the attack with one hand only to fell a sharp pain from his hand. He pulled his hand back to see that blood was trickling down his hand as the sword had cut through his iron gauntlets. He grinned and licked the blood from his hand before smiling and launching a right hook at Sakura who blocked his strike with the flat side of her sword but in return for blocking the strike was sent skidding towards the cave entrance. She looked at the cave before remembering that her friends were still in there. 'I can't fight here or we might end up caving them in, I'll have to bring this fight to another area.' Sakura waited till Greed arrived and ran towards the north side of the cave going deeper into the Karinga forest, she could hear Greed laugh as he spoke about her begin a coward. 'I'm not a coward I just want to protect my guild mates.' As she continued to run she ended up at a lake that was about half as big as Karinga City. 'This will be perfect and now that I've calmed down I can use this to my advantage.' Greed appeared out of the forest behind her running full speed knocking down a tree that stood in his way as he ran towards Sakura.

"Power Augmentation X3" Greed's body began to increase in his size along with his muscles that grew to an unnatural size as he picked up the tree and threw it at Sakura. "Die sinner" The tree came at Sakura at a steadily increasing pace as she held her sword in front of her.

"Requip: Water Queen Kimono, Water Whip" Sakura's kimono changed into a blue color while her sword became a whip made out of water. She moved the whip around the tree wrapping it up before effectively pulling on the base of her whip crushing the tree into splinters in the process. Greed roared in anger as he rushed Sakura while her requipped back into his iron gauntlets, Sakura jumped onto the lake as she stood on the water. "Greed, you believe that those who use requip magic are sinners which you see yourself as am I correct."

"Yes that is correct and I will show you the errors of your ways in becoming a requip wizard." He ran towards Sakura somehow running on top of the water but before he could reach him she jumped into the air.

"I'm sorry to say but you've fallen into my trap, Whirlpool," Sakura's sword began to absorb the water in the lake almost draining the entire thing and had created a giant mass of spinning water above head where she held her sword. She looked down to see that Greed was still in the water slightly shocked by the current development but he quickly stood at the bottom of the lake before launching himself as her.

"Power augmentation X20," Greed's body began to bulge his muscles turning into an almost painful size as he roared at Sakura. She swung her sword down launching the giant whirlpool at him sending him crashing back down into the lake he lie in the water for a few seconds out of breath before rushed to the surface to breathe, he looked up to see that Sakura's kimono had changed colors as it was now a bright yellow color.

"Lightning Queen Kimono: Thunderstorm Helix" Sakura raised her sword in the air as thunderclouds began to surround the lake and forest area. She threw her sword in the air as lightning began to crackle from her sword, a few second later lightning bolts began to rain from the sky landing in random areas on the lake shocking the water and making Greed scream in pain from the lightning coursing through his body stronger than normal due to being in the lake. After the lightning had stopped her sword fell out of the sky into her hand as she looked down to see that he was still looking at her with hate in his eyes as his body was burned he had sears from where the lightning struck him directly and one of his eyes were burnt.

"Sakura Skyheart, I see that you are a strong wizard but I will not die till I obtain the ultimate power and right now beating you will help me obtain that goal. He looked at her for a few seconds before speaking again, "My body is slowly degrading itself because of using the power augmentation X20 but when I use this ability I gain the power to use one of my strongest requips "Requip X20: Demon Blade Adramalech." Greed screamed out in pain as his right arm began to burn turning black and having cracks in it as a sword began to materialize in his hand; the sword was made of pure black metal as it turned into a curved great sword with demon runes in the middle of the blade as the blade continued to transform the blade near the hilt suck inwards leaving a depression in the blade where part of it stuck outwards while the other part was a giant curved blade at the top. Sakura gasped in shock from seeing the demon blade.

'I didn't think that the demon blade actually existed, the fact that this man has it means that I can't let my guard down, not for one second.' She looked at Greed as he jumped up from the water and flew towards her. "Thunderbolt Dragon," Sakura raised her sword in the air as a dragon made of lightning crashed down from the sky heading straight towards Greed, he looked up and smiled before moving his sword at an almost lightning speed and used it to slice the lightning dragon in half as the bolt exploded on both sides of him. 'Dang, he's even faster than I heard about." She kept looking at Greed until he blinked out of her vision and reappeared in front of her with his sword raised. He brought down his sword lightning quick as she barely raised her sword in time to block it. The moment there swords collided Sakura was sent flying crashing into the ground, as the dust cleared from her landing Sakura looked back up to where Greed was to notice he wasn't there before he sensed something was behind her. She ducked and spun out of the way of Greed's swing before releasing a wave of lightning at him from her sword. He swung his sword downwards crushing the blast of lightning before rushing towards Sakura with his sword dragging towards her and slicing upwards sending a shockwave towards her. She blocked the shockwave with her sword but was kicked in the back as Greed ran behind her. She flipped out of the kick and sent another blast of lightning before turning into lightning and appearing behind Greed. She sliced his back in an x pattern and summoned another lightning dragon that crashed down on Greed's back slamming him into the ground.

He got up before laughing, "Is that all that you can do Skyheart, I'm actually quite surprised that the wielder of the Soulblade one of the three holy swords could be this weak?" Sakura backed up stunned by what Greed said as she thought about her armor and weapons.

"I've heard of the three holy swords, Caliburn, Soulblade, and Anduril, but I do not own any of the holy swords." Greed was confused when she said this as he looked her up and down.

"I can sense the sword on you, due to me using the demon sword I have the ability to sense when the one of the holy swords are near me and you my enemy have it under your control. Now don't hide it from me any longer or I might just finish you now." Greed looked at Sakura while he sensed something coming from Sakura, 'So the blades still hidden insider her huh, looks I'll have to force it out of her." Greed Put his sword on his back and disappeared from Sakura view before appearing behind her. "Show me the power of the holy sword," he swung his sword downwards across Sakura's back before being blown away by silver light. He picked himself up off the ground and saw that Sakura was no longer wearing a kimono but instead a suit of armor. The armor covered her entire body revealing only her face; the armor was dark silver in color and it had golden markings on the arms and chest plate, in the middle of the armor a golden dragon head with a ring in its, mouth was placed on her stomach. The bottom half of the armor was more like a skirt but under the dragon head a red cloth flowed down extending all the way to her ankles. She was also given a helmet that had long flowing red fur that extended all the way down her back stopping at the point where her knee bends; a portion of the fur was put up into a pony tail. Her sword transformed to a thicker Katana also growing in size almost similar to a masamune, a bright white light flowed from the sword. Greed laughed as his eyes began to turn feral like, "There it is, the holy sword Soulblade, now I'll destroy you and take it." He disappeared again this time appearing above Sakura with his sword high up above him, "Demon Blade Hell Slash," dark flames covered the demon blade as he swung his sword downwards at full force. Sakura pulled her sword upwards in one fluid motion successfully parrying his downwards thrust sending his sword sliding harmlessly off to the side while the flames from his sword went exploded into the ground making rocks fly everywhere, they flew at Sakura who stood there before moving the sword fast enough to create a blur behind her strikes. The rocks that were flying exploded into dust around her before she looked back towards Greed; he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling, can't you sense the difference in our power now can't you." She looked at him as he continued to smile before speaking.

"I can see the difference in power but I'm sure you know that when two sword masters fight the difference in power is the smallest factor, the real difference is their skills in battle and their experience, and I'm positive I have more experience than you." He raised his sword up and sliced in Sakura's direction sending a wave of hell fire at her. She raised her sword up deflecting the strike before disappearing from his sight, Greed raised his sword up behind him blocking Sakura's strike as he pushed her back away from him. "You're strikes are precise but you lack the instinct to kill, that my young swordswoman is the real difference between our strength. I'll kill with a moment's notice while you hesitate right before you could strike the decisive blow between victory, or defeat." Greed walked towards Sakura as she thought about it before the two looked each other dead in the eye. "The way of the sword is not one that can be walked without the blood of your foes being spilled upon your blade."

"I don't believe that, the of the sword can be traversed multiple ways and in many directions, there is no clear cut path to becoming a better swordswoman, and while your path is covered in blood my path will be covered in the light of my spirit which in the end will make me stronger than you." When Sakura was finished speaking she noticed that Greed's eyes had turn dark and a red light was shown from within them.

"You think that your path is right, there is only one path and that is the path of blood and I will show you this path whether it's with your blood or mine." Greed yelled this at while sprinting towards her with his sword held high in the air. Sakura disappeared from his vision moving at high speeds but anticipating this Greed spun his sword in a wide circle making contact with Sakura's sword sending her flying into a tree. "I won't fall for the same trick twice, now show me your full power, and show me the true strength of the Soulblade." Sakura got up from her place in front of the tree as she stretched her back in pain. She looked at the blade as greed began to run towards her slower than he was before. "Is his transformation finally catching up to him, she began to look at her sword searching for an answer before hearing a voice in the back of her head.

**'Sakura I know you can hear me, You haven't unleashed my full potential yet, I'll teach you a spell but it will use up all of your magic energy everytime you use it until you learn how to unleash my full potential." **Sakura looked around searching for the voice before she looked down at her sword again.

'So you can talk inside my head huh, well then what's the spell I can hadle it.' She grinned at her sword as she avoided Greed's attack sidestepping to the left kicking him in the side sending him skidding to the side before he placed his sword in the ground, "whatever you want to teach me you might want to do it quick, I think he's about to release all of his magic power right now.' Greed roared as the ground around him began to crack and lava began to shoot up from the cracks.

**"The attack I'm about to tell you is easy to use but needs a few seconds to charge so I''ll be quick, it's called Single Sword Soul Dash, you should see how to do it in your own soul." **Sakura had her eyes focused on greed as she saw the attack in her mind she jumped in the air and as she fell she began to hold her sword at an angle from her hip facing towards Greed, her eyes began to glow a silverlight as her sword shined bright.

Greed's eyes began to shine a dark red as the lava surrounding him began to explode frequently and in large burst, "Demon Sword: Hell's Armaggedon, it's time for you to die Skyheart, feel the flames of hell as the burn your body to ash." The flames around Greed exploded upwards surrounding an almost quarter mile wide radius. Sakura floated downwards towards the flames as her body begant to shine brighly.

"I won't die today, my life isn't over yet, but for you I would say you're running short on time so best use it wisely, Single Sword: Soul Dash" The light around Sakura began to shine as bright as the sun as she shot downwards blasting through the flames towards Greed, the light around her streamed behind her looking like a silver comet, he shouted in denial at this as Sakura's attack connected with him making the lava dissapear and vanish. Greed lied down on the ground with his face looking at the sky as he breathes slowly without speaking. Sakura stood looking at him before noticing that she was back in her normal outfit and noticed that Greed's body was also back to normal.

"Aghh, aghh" Greed cried out in pain as his body began to burn from the prolonged transformation. Sakura began to rush over to him until she fell over from exhaustion. "Hah, looks like were both down for the count, which means your friends are out of luck." She stared at him with a fire in her eyes as Greed began to cough up blood. "Don't worry, out of all the people here, I'm the second strongest one here, you're friends might get lucky and end up fighting her tow versus one less they have no chance of winning." Greed coughed up more blood as his body began to burn with even more pain until his arm caught on fire.

**"You're weak Saiga, you lost to a user of the holy sword even with the help of a demon sword, I'll have more use out of the girl then I will you." **Saiga's flaming arm lunged towards Sakura as she cried out in pain as his hand burned a mark on her arm. She rolled away from his as she threatend to pass out from pain and exhaustion.

"The sword has touched its next victim and now the cycle of hate and rage continues and you too will soon walk down the path of blood." Saiga laughed as Sakura passed out before he looked into the forest seeing a dark figure began to walk towards them, he stopped laughing as the shadow looked down on him. The person was a man and while he looked at Saiga he turns around beginning to walk towards Sakura, he picked her up and began to walk towards the cave., he looked back at Saiga before speaking to him.

"Saiga, you shall rot in the pits of hell for your sins, I hope you know this, repent in hell." The man shot a dark beam from his finger that pierced Saiga through his heart, he looked at the man in extreme pain before his eyes glazed over and his life slipped from his body. The man turned around and with Sakura in his arms he began to make his way towards the cave, 'time to make sure that everyone is safe.'

**(A/N: Ok guys, I would like to apologize for the extremely long wait, life has been knocking on my door for a while so I had to answer it and since I'm about to be a Senior after this summer I've been working on alot of School work so that I'm sure I graduate and so that i can go to college, last week I was focusing on taking the Sat which took alot of time out of my schedule and due to basketball staring up soon I won't have as much time but I'll try to get writing in during the morning since thats when I'll have time to write and during the summer things should be a bit less hectic here so i should be definetly getting more going then. So once again I apologize and hope you are all doing well.)**


End file.
